A World's Redemption
by Pyrebender
Summary: A story of how the two groups become one, and come to terms to end the war. Can our favorite firebender and waterbender come to be more than allies, how will the young Avatar take it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender and all subjects pertaining to are the property of its creators and Nickelodeon

Chapter 1: The Encounter

It had been days since the attack on the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. The attack had been ingenious, using the Fire Nation's new weapon, a large drill tank, then the tanks, and finally the foot soldiers. It was likely that Princess Azula had been involved in the attack, so of course it had been brilliant. It was also that the attack had been foiled in the end by a small group of young people, the Avatar and his friends, who always seemed to have luck on their side. Was it possible for a twelve-year-old boy to defeat the people of fire? These thoughts ran through the mind of Prince Zuko, as he stood slouched over a basin washing dishes at a small teahouse that his uncle and he worked at.

His thoughts drifted back to the Avatar's group. After the defeat of his nation's troops at the wall of the city the people had considered them heroes, and granted them a furbished home at the upper ring in the inner city. He was sure that the Water Tribes already considered them that, at least from the time of the siege on the North Pole. His muscles tensed at the thought of those …people sitting about in luxury while his uncle and he lived as not much more than beggars. The same blood flowed through the two of them as had flowed through the first fire lord, Ryu.

He remembered his mother's final words to him, but it seemed so difficult to truly hold to them anymore. He now lived a life that needed him to conceal his true identity from the world, except for his uncle. They also had to worry about a boy they had met on their journey, an arrogant '_freedom fighter_' named Jet. Zuko had refused to join the group, and that had started the boy's suspicion of them. He'd been snooping around the two for days, trying to find some proof that they were from the Fire Nation. He seemed determined to provoke Zuko into using firebending, and it had taken Iroh to restrain him a few times.

The group was walking through the crowded street in this section of the outer city. They had decided to see what the vendors out there were offering, but it wasn't that great. They saw a definite difference in how things were between the inner and the outer portions of the city. This was likely due to the fact that the refugees weren't being allowed into the inner city. They'd been at a single stand for at least fifteen minutes as Aang was trying to haggle with the vendor, but all he was succeeding at was angering the man. It was finally after Toph had clubbed the back of Aang's head, putting him in a daze, that Katara was able to actually pay the merchant, and they could move on.

A few minutes down the road Toph said, "Hey, that smells good. What's it coming from?"

Aang gave a quick sniff and look around. He then pointed at a teahouse two buildings down from them. He replied, "There's a place down the street, a teahouse or something."

After checking the position of the sun, Katara smiled, "Well, it is about midday, so lets see if we can get a decent lunch there."

Sokka face lit up as he exclaimed, "Yeah, we get to have some real food!"

His forward motion was stopped as a hand gripped the back of his shirt. He turned to look at the narrowed eyes and frown on Katara's face, and all he could do was gulp. He knew that face, and it wasn't a good sign.

She spoke in a low, irritated voice, "Are you saying something against my cooking? Because last time I looked you shoveled it into that big trap of yours on a regular basis."

Sokka stuttered, "Uh, uh, it-it's not that. I, I just mean that it'll be nice to have something else for a change."

Not really feeling up to fighting with him, Katara let go, and said, "I just hope you like cooking your meals for the next week." Sokka stood there with his mouth flapping like a fish out of water as she walked past.

They walked in to find a well lit, comfy looking little establishment that was about half full. A young lady in a yellow dress with a white apron came up and greeted them. She then showed them to a table in the corner, and handed them a menu before going back to her position near the door. Toph merely asked if they had chicken and noodles. When they answered with an affirmative she just leaned back with hands behind her head. Aang settled for the fried rice, and Katara decided on a spiced chicken with rice. Sokka was the problem since he couldn't decide, as everything sounded good.

They were soon interrupted by pleasant but gravelly voice. It asked, "What can I get for you all this fine day?"

The group turned their attention to the source of the voice, and three of them gaped at whom it was they saw. Standing before them with a white apron over his green clothes was the once great Dragon of the West, former General Iroh. This was the man who had led the most relentless campaign, beside the most recent, on the great walled city, and yet here he stood with a jovial expression ready to take their lunch order.

Toph broke the silence, "Well, it's nice to see you again, old-timer. Well, you know what I mean."

"And it is a great pleasure to encounter you again, my young friend. It is comforting to find that you are safe." The elder man said with a smile. "I must say that that goes for you all."

They gave their orders after the shock wore off, and he went to deliver it to the kitchen. The three turned to their blind companion, asking questions too fast for her to understand, let alone answer. She told them of the encounter from when they had split up in order to lose those Fire Nation girls. She had to admit that she was relatively surprised on learning who the man was, but she could tell that he was a gentle soul who didn't mean anybody any harm anymore. Iroh's presence led to another undeniable question; what about Zuko?

They understood that the two would be travelling together, particularly after the incident at the abandoned village. Zuko may have been hot tempered, impatient, and arrogant, but he'd not leave his uncle after an injury like that. In fact, it still seemed to bother him a bit they noticed as he walked about the room talking and laughing with people. Their hesitation was with Zuko. He had tried to capture Aang again the last time they encountered him, but in the end he was the one telling them to get away.

"You know, I really think you all have got the wrong idea about this nephew of his. From what I heard from Iroh he doesn't sound as bad as you've said." Toph commented.

Sokka quickly replied his voice raising as he spoke, "You've got to be kidding! He chased us half way across the world, tried to capture Aang whenever he got the chance, and caused all sorts of havoc for us! Of course the old guy's not going to say something bad about him, it's his nephew!"

"Excuse me, sir, but could you please settle down a bit? You're disturbing some of the other customers, and that not good for business." Iroh asked politely, standing right behind Sokka.

Unfortunately, as they sat down in their seats there was an angry shout from the back that was followed by a few more. It was obvious that two men were arguing back there, and what made it worse was that the voices were familiar to four of the five people at the table. They heard Iroh let out a soft sigh as he began toward the doorway to the kitchen. Iroh never made it there as a boy came falling through it, landing on his back. Another boy stalked through the door, a familiar glare on his scarred face. It was Zuko, and he was angry.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I've already written the next few chapters so I'll post them depending on the feedback I get from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: refer to Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to extend a special thanks to PolskaGirl for the first review to my first published story.

Chapter 2: The Fight

The boy on the floor, who was glaring right back, was Jet. It had been quite some time since they had seen him, but that didn't make them too happy to see him. The last they had seen of him he had been frozen to a tree, after lying to them and trying to destroy a village full of civilians. Now though, he was lying on the dusty wooden floor of a Ba Sing Se teahouse with an angry firebender standing over him.

Zuko said in a low voice, "You've been told not to come around here anymore, and to leave my uncle and I alone. Now just get out and stay out."

"Not likely, at least not until I prove that your from…" He started as he stood, but was cut off by a punch to his face.

Zuko straightened up, and continued, "If you're so determined to make trouble for us, we could always settle this once and for all."

"How?"

Zuko smirked, "In the only way a fool like you truly could learn his lesson. Meet me outside in one minute, and we'll see if you have any skill with those hooks. Of course, when I beat you, you'll have to leave us alone, understand?"

Jet's glare narrowed, and growled, "What makes you so sure you'd win, you piece of scum?"

Zuko turned to walk away to retrieve his swords, looked over shoulder as he replied, "One can cannot fight a battle expecting to lose."

Jet turned as Zuko disappeared through the door, and stopped when he saw who was there. He put on a small smirk as he walked up to the group's table, coming to a stop next to Katara. They didn't miss how he seemed to shoulder his way past Iroh, causing a wince from the old man as their shoulders hit.

Jet said, "Ah, if it isn't my dear friend, Katara. How have you been? I see that you added another to your group, but tell me something. Is she just as foolish as that twit you call a brother?"

As Sokka and Toph's heads turned glaring at the boy, Katara simply replied with a bite to her words, "Hello Jet, destroy any innocent villages lately?"

Jet growled, "Listen, I explained why we had to do that! There were Fi…"

Katara cut him off, "I don't want hear your excuses. Everyone was lucky Sokka did what he did. Now, shouldn't you prepare for the fight you just got yourself into?"

Jet straightened up and said, "Yes, I suppose I should, but after I wipe the floor with that fire scum, I'm going to want to talk with you. Maybe by then you'll have calmed down enough to actually listen."

He then walked out toward the street through the front door. They could hear the loud murmurs and shouts from the people passing by. It would appear that Zuko had gone out through a back door and that they were preparing for their fight. Out of their pure curiosity the four and Iroh, out of concern, rushed to the door, and stopped just outside. The fight had already begun.

The street was filled with the ringing clangs of metal against metal as well as the grunts and rustle of two fighters. They were moving all about, the swords and hooks swiping and twirling. In an attempt to avoid a hit and move back away from the dual broadswords, Jet had moved up onto a roof only to be closely followed by his scar-faced opponent. The crowd watched in amazement as the two continued their deadly dance across the roofs.

At seeing the concern in Iroh's eyes as he watched his nephew Katara quietly asked him, "What's the matter? It seems that they're evenly matched."

The older man turned to her, and replied softly, "No, they aren't. That young man has my nephew at a slight disadvantage, as he cannot use his bending without revealing who we are, but I feel that his skill at basic combat is great enough to win this fight. Unfortunately, I see nothing good coming out of this."

Katara thought of his words. Here they were in the capital city of Ba Sing Se, the last great-fortified city of the Earth Kingdom, and surrounded by its people were two members of the Fire Nation's royal family. If anyone were to find their true identities, it was possible they would not survive. She looked back up at the fight. What had happened that would force these two to seek refuge in the heart of their enemy's sanctuary?

"_Enemies and traitors all working together." Azula had said._

The memory of that Fire Nation princess' words flashed into her mind. Zuko and Iroh were considered traitors by their own people, by their own family. As she gazed up she found a part of her cheering for the fire prince to win. As Jet swung at his opponent Zuko moved to block, and he managed to disarm the boy. Of course his own swords went with the hooks, but he charged on with his bare hands. After a few minutes Jet had knocked him down toward the edge, and was coming straight at him. Zuko rolled back, using his legs to throw Jet over him, off the roof. Jet shouted as he fell right on top of a cart of cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage man shouted.

Zuko retrieved his swords, leaving the hooks where they were. If the fool wanted them he could get them himself. There was a stack of crates that he used to hop down from the roof. With a quick and precise swinging of the swords he brought them together and slid them into the sheath. As Jet was standing with the help of a local, a small contingent of soldiers arrived on the scene.

The commander called out, "What's been going on here?"

Zuko only half turned toward the man and said, "The punk covered in cabbage over there has been harassing my uncle and me. So, we just settled the matter."

The commander turned to Jet, "Is that true?"

"Almost," Jet then smirked, "But what he leaves out is that they're Fire Nation scum!"

The commander crossed his arms and said, "That's an awfully serious accusation, young man. Do you have any proof that they are what you say?"

Jet bristled a bit at this. "Not at the moment, but…" She started.

The man raised his hand to stop the boy. He stated, "You shouldn't go around throwing uncorroborated labels on people just because you have a dispute with them. Though I must say after seeing the two of you fight, I wouldn't mind having you among my troops. Now, what do you two say to enlisting?"

Zuko turned away, and said quietly, "I'm just a dishwasher." He then walked tall and straight toward the teahouse.

The crowd cleared from his path and watched as he silently made his way down the street and disappeared into the small building. There were murmurings spreading throughout the crowd as he passed, and it only increased after Zuko went inside. There were young boys that were talking with their friends about how much they wanted to be able to fight like the two men. Old men remembered their glory days when they were in their prime. The girls in the crowd were giggling and gossiping about the two, about how the young swordsman had been so dashing even with the scar. These were the words that caught Katara's attention the most.

She would admit that the young man now looked much different from how he had when he still had his topknot. Back then he always looked angry, and arrogant, but now he seemed like he had lost everything and…well still angry. The last time they had seen them had truly been what showed her that Zuko was just as human as she was. She remembered the pain and fear in his face as he'd rushed to his uncle's prone form. Still she had never actually thought about him in the sense that these girls were. Was Zuko really…a hunk?

"Why don't we all go back inside and you can enjoy your lunches?" Iroh said to the four of them, and led them back to their table.

It took a few minutes for their food to be cooked in the back kitchen and Iroh, using Zuko to carry the tray, brought the food out. The young man kept his face down, unwilling to look at any of the four. They ate their respective meals while chatting about what they wanted to do that night when they returned to their new home in the upper ring. They didn't want to talk about the two firebenders right now. The display had brought too much attention to the fugitives, and now Jet had said openly that they were from the Fire Nation. They had creeping suspicions that this wouldn't turn out well.

In a cramped dark alley just a few hours after sunset a figure waited, leaning against a wall. As he opened his eyes three more figures came running into the alley, stopping just before the first. He lit a small candle to reveal their identities: Jet, Longshot, Pipsqueak, and the Duke.

"We got what you wanted." The Duke said, and Pipsqueak lifted a poster that showed two faces.

Jet smirked, "Perfect."

Zuko and Iroh were finishing scrubbing the tables and sweeping the floor in order to close for the night. They'd just blown out the last lamp when the door opened.

Iroh smiled and called, "I'm sorry, but the teahouse is closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"We're not here for the tea."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Chapter 3: The Execution

The gang woke the next morning, and after the breakfast Katara made they headed for the palace. They were going to have another meeting with the king about a possible counteroffensive during the time around the solar eclipse. That was the most vital bit of information they had in this war, the day of the eclipse, the day the firebenders lost their bending. That would be the time to strike back everywhere, and they would only have their toys to protect them. It was too bad that those were still extremely dangerous, but they'd be able to get in close without the worry of being torched.

The guards were standing to either side of the doors just like always, but the difference was that the large doors were shut. They approached and the guards moved into their path to block the way.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience Avatar Aang, but your meeting with the king has been postponed. He is currently sentencing a pair of prisoners that were apprehended last night." One of the guards explained.

Aang's brows furrowed as he asked, "Who are the prisoners?"

The guards smirked and one said, "Just a couple of damnable firebenders that are long overdue in being punished for their crimes."

"I thought they had managed to get all their survivors away." Toph commented.

The guard shrugged, "We're not exactly sure how they got into the city, but they were dressed as Earth Kingdom peasants. Though it's too bad we seem to be doing the Fire Nation a favor with these two."

"What do you mean by that?" Sokka asked.

"I heard the kid that gave the information had a wanted poster from an occupied town. From what I can tell we've got a couple of Fire Nation traitors in there."

Katara quickly asked, "Was one of them an old, portly man, and the other a young man with a scar on his face."

The guard smirked again and answered, "That would be them alright, and I've got to say that young one couldn't be too good if he let that happen to his face."

The large doors suddenly parted and a group of eight guards escorted the two prisoners out and down the hallway. It was indeed the two suspected by the group, Zuko and Iroh, and escort may have been an understatement. They were tightly chained at the wrists behind their backs, around the middle to prevent any movement of the arms, at the ankles, and a mask with slots not big enough to allow any bending. As their legs were chained to the point to disallow walking the guards had to drag them. Zuko's uncovered eyes flashed with rage, but Iroh expressed only depression and regret. Once the two were out of sight the gang ran into the throne room to find the king with his advisors by his sides.

He cheerfully said, "Ah, good morning to you all. This is a grand day for Ba Sing Se. Never had I imagined that we could finally deliver retribution unto 'The Dragon of the West.' Though I suppose tomorrow will be the greater day than this."

Aang asked, "What did you decide on for the sentence?"

The king looked surprised at the question and replied, "Why, execution of course."

"What? What did they do?" Aang exclaimed.

The king dropped into his throne and said, "That old man led the siege that actually broke through the outer wall some years ago. The young man is the son of the Fire Lord, but it is enough that they are firebenders. The Fire Nation is our enemy, and when a chance like this comes along we cannot just let it pass." He stood and walked to one of the large windows. "Imagine the effect on their army seeing the bodies of two members of the royal family hung from the outer wall will have. They will know the price of attacking this city!"

These words shocked the four deep down. Even Sokka was questionable about this idea. Sure he enjoyed seeing the Fire Nation getting its butt handed to it, and he wanted to make them pay for what they had done, especially to his mom and Yue. He also wouldn't deny that he felt pleasure at seeing the two, particularly Zuko, being hauled off in chains. He'd actually had a hard time not laughing at that. Still, he wasn't one to see them killed.

"Hey, uhm, your majesty, why can't you just throw them in the dungeons forever instead?" Sokka asked hesitantly.

Toph exclaimed, "They shouldn't be arrested at all! The old man's not this great evil everyone always says that he is. The fact is, he's one of the kindest people I've ever met. True, I've never actually met Scarface, but I don't think he's like all those other firebenders."

Katara agreed, "She's right. Have they actually committed any crimes? They're refugees like all those people out there, only they're from the Fire Nation. It shouldn't make a difference!"

"Please let them go. We'll take them in as our responsibility if you allow." Aang pleaded.

"Silence! I have rendered my decision, and it will be upheld!" The king shouted.

Aang stepped forward with a determined face and announced, "I am demanding, as the Avatar, that you release those two men."

"I will not deny my people justice, nor shall I bend to the will of a little boy, Avatar or not! This is a WAR! The prisoners shall be executed tomorrow at sunset as planned!" He then lowered his voice and continued. "You should all go now. We will have our meeting later, after you come to terms with this."

The four came into the house in a huff, each angered at the events that were about to unfold. They sat around the common room in silence for a few minutes.

"Ugh, did you hear him? Why should just being Fire Nation be enough for them to be killed? I know there's a war going on, but still. How is it supposed to end if both sides think that the enemy should just be killed for being what they are? This is so infuriating!" Katara shouted, pacing the room.

Toph turned toward the older girl and smiled, "You know, for once I actually agree with you, Katara. So, what are we going to do about this?"

Aang looked up at the others after a few minutes of silence. He said apprehensively, "Guys, I uh, think we should help them. We can't let this happen. They don't deserve it."

Sokka said, "Listen, I agree that I don't like the idea of them being killed like this, but they are Fire Nation. I mean Zuko chased us half way around the world for crying out loud, attacking us whenever he got the chance. Like the king said, we're at war with their nation. Perhaps this is for the best."

They could tell he wasn't really sure about the words he had just uttered. He was trying to convince himself just as much as them.

"We'll do this with or without you, Sokka, but we would rather have you with us." Aang said.

Sokka nodded, "Alright we'll help them, but I'm not going to be all buddy-buddy with them."

The others smiled, and Aang said, "Okay then, we've got about a day and a half to prepare. Lets get working."

It seemed all of Ba Sing Se had come to see this event, and why not? It was a once in a lifetime event, the public execution of the Dragon of the West and the disowned Prince of Fire. The two were each currently chained to a stone column about seven feet tall, and located on a large open balcony for the entire crowd to see. They had been bound facing the columns with theirs upper bodies exposed as their shirts had been ripped off when they were taken from their cell.

The king walked forward and announced, the sound being carried by a system of pipes and horns, "My people, we are here today to rid the world of two monsters of the Fire Nation! One of them most of you will know as Iroh, The Dragon of the West, the beast that attacked our great city years ago! The other is the son of our enemy, Fire Lord Ozai! We have the prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko, who is so despicable that his own people cast him out! These two criminals even dared to hide here among us, posing as brethren to our noble people! Today we will have a large dose of vengeance against the monsters, who craves our fall!"

The crowd cheered in a thunderous roar. Shouts were heard throughout to kill them now, and a number of ways to go about it.

He said loud enough for all to hear, "You, the condemned, have been sentenced to death by hanging, but you will first each be caned eighty-five times, once for each week of that brutal siege you made us suffer through. In the morning your bodies shall be taken to the most western portion of the outer wall and put on display for your nation's forces to see the determination of the great people of the Earth Kingdom. Squad, you may begin the caning!"

Four guards walked forward to the columns each carrying a length of bamboo. Two moved to either side of the firebenders and raised the bamboo up to swing. The cracks of the rods striking their backs filled the air, but not the sound of screams. The king looked at them and saw in their eyes that they were resolute not to let out any scream of pain. They would remain proud, and carry that pride into the grave. There was the tightening of muscles throughout their bodies and grimaces, but no other sign of the pain they were feeling. The thing he would probably never forget about this moment was the look coming from that young man. He could only see that scarred eye glaring right at him from around the column, challenging him to do his worst. The king hoped that eye would not join the flames of the siege in haunting his dreams.

After a few minutes the final strikes lashed against their backs, and they tried to relax against the raw, bleeding skin on their backs. They were roughly detached from the columns and pushed to the edge of the balcony. The guards swung a pair of chain nooses over their heads, and tightened them. The king then nodded, and the guards gave a sharp push over the ledge.

This was the moment five people were waiting for. Four people on the back of a flying bison started out from their hiding spot near the base of the palace. Zuko moved his hands under him, passing his legs through the hoop of his bound arms. He summoned the strongest flame that he could and smashed through his uncle's noose. As the old man fell, Zuko grabbed his arm, and wrapped the manacle's chain around it to make sure he didn't loose his uncle. They came to a sudden, jolting stop as Zuko reached the end of his chain. Now the race was on. The four had to get them before the young prince suffocated.

They made it to the pair and Aang froze the noose and smashed it. The firebenders fell onto the saddle as Sokka cracked the reigns, urging Appa forward. Aang and Toph moved to deflect the rocks being sent their way to stop them. Katara moved to separate the two's wrists, and then to the young man's throat. She quickly formed the watery glove around her hand, and ran it across the bruised, raw skin of his neck.

"He's not breathing!" She cried out, and without a second thought began to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

She breathed twice into his mouth after tilting his head back, and did fifteen compressions on his torso. This was so ironic. Here she was trying to save the life of the young man who had tried repeatedly to capture her friend. Still no one deserved to die for the reasons they were going to kill this man laying in front of her. She felt a desire to defy those people and make sure he survived, just to spite that sense of racism so like their enemy's.

Zuko's mind was drifting through some sort of…void. All around him were faces of people he'd known, and places he'd seen. Everywhere he turned were living memories from his past. It was like he was having out of body experiences throughout his entire life. He wanted it to end, that instant. He had made it through all those events, but he wasn't sure he could do it again, not as fast as they were going. Then he felt comforting warmth, and he made for it as quickly as he could. As he reached it, the first thing to fill his blurred vision was a pair of blue eyes.

"Ugh, get away from me! How dare you kiss me like that!" Zuko coughed as moved to sit and back away, cringing at the pain in his back.

Katara's eye's bulged at the accusation. She stuttered, "K-k-kiss you? I did NOT kiss you! I just so happened to save your life, and the least you could do is thank me, not start throwing about accusations!"

This started an argument that would last for the next fifteen minutes, and would include Sokka not long after it started and Iroh, who tried to calm the three. Aang had taken Sokka's place on Appa's head, and as the argument wore on he began to wonder if this really had been the right thing to do. For her part, Toph was finding the whole thing rather funny, and was just sitting back, petting Momo on her lap.

About an hour southwest they came to a clearing near a lake that was fed by a small series of small streams that formed a couple small pools before the main lake. This would be perfect for the time being. Aang landed Appa by the lake, and turned to the others. Zuko and Katara were making a point of not even looking in the other's direction while Sokka glared daggers at the prince, and all he could do was sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Chapter 4: The Joining of Paths

Aang helped Iroh down from the saddle and over to the lake's edge. Zuko refused any aide as he followed suit. They saw the way he tried to keep from shaking and walk straight and tall, but knew he was practically dead on his feet. Iroh shook his head, hoping that his nephew would someday learn to accept help like the kind they offered. Sokka and Toph were unloading the gear from the saddle. They'd been able to load everything they could before moving into their hiding spot earlier that day. Katara made her way over to Iroh, and sat on the opposite side of him then Zuko.

She smiled at the old man, and said, "I apologize if this hurts at all, but it should feel better soon. I'll even see what I can do about that shoulder."

He smiled back, "I have never known the kind efforts of a pretty young lady to ever hurt. I am also very intrigued to witness the healing abilities of the waterbenders. I've heard so much about it, but never actually seen it firsthand."

"Well, you don't get much more first hand then this." Katara joked.

She bended a sheet of water from the lake over to the man's back, and concentrated on mending the wounds. From the corner of her eye she could see Zuko staring at what she was doing with a mixed expression of confusion and amazement. This must be the first time he had ever seen a waterbender's healing abilities as well. She couldn't help the small triumphant smirk that found its way to her face, but it looked like he noticed because he turned away. When she moved the water away, the skin on his back looked as it did before the caning, and she moved to the old wound on his shoulder.

The scar didn't look as bad as she thought it would have after all this time, but that didn't mean it was in great shape. It was a somewhat irritated red, and the skin had a slightly distorted textual pattern. She cringed a bit as she looked at it. How could his own niece do this to him?

Iroh seemed to notice her expression. He said, "Not to worry, my nephew has a bit of experience with burns."

"Uncle!"

"Yes, well, I've got a little experience myself." Katara chuckled, and moved to heal the scar.

When she was done Iroh thanked her, and moved to help with the campfire. Katara slowly made her way over to the other firebender, and sat down at his side, slightly behind him. She was taking her time, still a little angry with him from the argument.

He glanced back, and then sighed, "Listen, I…I want to apologize for accusing you earlier. You were just trying to help." He turned and bowed slightly. "Thank you."

She stared at him as he turned back toward the lake. Was this the same boy she had first seen come down the ramp of his ship at her village so many months ago, or even the same one she had fought at the North Pole? He had a different air about him now, like he had lost something, a piece of himself. She almost felt a stab of sympathy for him, almost.

She healed his back, noticing the taut muscles running along it. She shook her head to clear those thoughts out, and moved her water-gloved hand toward the side of his face. As soon as he sensed the movement near his scar he jerked away. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

He simply said, "Don't."

She let the water fall from her hand and quietly said, "I'm sorry, I just thought…" She stood. "Anyway, we were able to get your packs earlier. They're probably over with the others right now."

She walked over to the rest of the group, who were sitting about the now blazing fire talking. If they were lucky they might be able to get Iroh to teach Aang firebending, and they'd no longer have to worry about that. That could wait until morning; all that mattered to her right now was getting some sleep. She'd not done this much healing before, and hadn't realized how much it would take out of her. She was stopped by a question.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked.

"Katara." She replied, "and are we to call you _Prince_ Zuko?"

He averted his gaze from her and said quietly, "No, I haven't been a prince now for some time. I am Zuko, just Zuko."

She smiled, "Then goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight…Katara."

Zuko was the first to rise the next morning, waking shortly before sunrise. So not to disturb any of the others he stood, grabbed his swords, and walked off. For the next hour he worked on his bending and swordsmanship. As usual his mind wandered to others that he had seen, and he was determined to best. He focused his senses fully onto his movements, remembering his earliest lessons. His teacher had been aggressive, reprimanding him each time his posture or movements were incorrect. His uncle had never been as aggressive in his teachings, but had his own form of demanding methods. Neither was as forceful as Zuko's own pride and desire. He wanted to not just reach the limit, but push past it. Unfortunately, if he couldn't learn to control lightning then it looked as if he'd never even achieve the limit.

After finishing his physical training, he had to admit that he didn't smell too good. He remembered the pools that fed the lake and the time his uncle had found similar springs. He quietly went back to the camp and grabbed a change of clothes from his pack. He then set off for a nice hot soak. Perhaps his uncle had been right, which he wasn't feeling too eager to admit, and a soak in a hot spring would relax his worries away.

He'd been relaxing in one of the pools for about five minutes when he heard it. One of the last sounds he wished to hear at that moment. His Uncle was approaching, and he wasn't alone.

"So much for a relaxing bath." Zuko muttered to himself.

"Ah nephew, it would appear my idea was not as original as I had thought. Tell me, is the water terribly cold? I do so hate freezing before having a chance to warm the water." Iroh called out as he and Aang approached.

"It's fine, uncle." He replied lamely, rather annoyed at having his privacy interrupted.

He continued bathing as the two climbed into another larger pool, and began a conversation. He tried to ignore what they were saying until something caught his ear. The Avatar had just asked them to join his little group, and for Iroh to teach him firebending.

He turned to them and gruffly said, "We thank you for what you did yesterday, but I'm afraid we will have to refuse."

His uncle gave him a sharp look and said, "Zuko, I believe it is best if we take up this kind offer."

"Uncle, every time we have come close to the Avatar, something has happened. Do you remember the last time we encountered him? You were seriously injured."

"That was your sister that did that, not Aang. Besides my shoulder is fine now. That young Miss Katara really knows what she's doing."

"Please, Uncle…"

Iroh cut him off, "Quiet Zuko! I rarely give you orders, but I am saying this now. We shall join these good people, and we will aid them in their endeavor. Avatar Aang, I will teach you as much as I can about the art of firebending."

After having been countermanded by his uncle, Zuko stayed silent and simply nodded as the two looked to him for agreement to the promise. He would now walk the same path as the Avatar and his friends, a path against the Fire Nation. How could it have truly come to this, two descendants of the man who founded the Fire Nation now agreeing to help destroy it? He quickly finished his bath, dressed, and proceeded off to meditate, something he hadn't done in a while.

He found a large rather flat stone down near the lake's edge within visual distance of the camp, and gathered up a hand full of leaves. Setting the five leaves in front of him he sat with legs crossed, facing the east. He created a small flame in the center of each of the leaves, and fell into a meditative state. He would use this time to contemplate everything that was happening, and all the possibilities open to him. He could leave on his own again, but he actually preferred travelling with his uncle. The old man was his last grasp at family he had. No, he wouldn't do that again, but he still didn't believe that he'd found his own path.

Katara woke to be greeted by the sun that had risen a few hours prior. She groaned at the thought that she had woken up later than she usually planned. She stretched her self out after climbing from her sleeping bag. No doubt Sokka would be waking soon, looking for breakfast. She noticed a figure not too far off as she went to wash her face down at the lake. It took her no time to recognize it as being Zuko, and it appeared that he was meditating. The sight made her think back to the time that Jeong Jeong had tried to teach Aang firebending by having him control the burning of a leaf. She couldn't help the amazement she felt when she saw the young man controlling five burning leaves at once, but she admitted that he had been training for years. Of course she was considered to have practically mastered waterbending in a matter of months, but he'd been training for years and she knew he was NOT considered a master firebender. Was fire really such a difficult element to master, and if so, how was Aang to master it by summer's end?

"Miss Katara, how are you this fine morning?" Iroh's voice called as he and Aang walked toward the camp along the shore.

"I'm fine. Where did you two disappear to?" She answered with a smile.

Aang said, "We were just having a bath and talking. Oh, and Iroh showed me a really good use for firebending. It can be used to heat the water in the pools so it's like a hot spring."

"Really? You know that was never one of the uses I had ever thought of for it. Maybe we can use you instead of a campfire to cook with once you learn firebending, Aang." Katara joked. "Anyway, after your earthbending practice with Toph later I want to work with you on your waterbending."

"Perhaps tonight, we can have your first lesson, Aang." Iroh suggested.

Katara blinked, and asked, "Does that mean that you're going to…"

Iroh nodded, "Yes, Aang here has accepted to allow me to teach him firebending."

"That's great! That means that you'll be staying with us then?" She exclaimed. "Wait. Does Zuko know about this? I mean, I don't know him too well, but I don't think he'd take this quietly."

Aang said, "Don't worry, he was there when we were talking, and he agreed to do it."

"He wasn't trying to capture you, was he?" Katara asked quickly, concerned for her friend's safety. She was ready to go knock the living day lights out of the young man on the rock if he had tried something.

Iroh chuckled, waving off the idea, "No, no, my nephew was already there, having beat us to the bath idea. Actually, I believe he has ceased trying to capture our young friend here."

Katara started, "But back at that abandoned village…"

"That was a last ditch effort. Capturing the Avatar has been his one hope for so long, he could not give up so easily, but now he is coming to accept that doing so won't get him what he wants."

Aang had a confused look on his face and asked, "Hope for what?"

Katara interjected, "That time with the pirates he said he was trying to get his honor back. How could capturing Aang do that? Why was he so obsessed with it?"

Iroh sighed, "Honor has always played a strong part in our nation's culture. It is not as simple a concept as most think, and it means almost everything to a person. The main portion of Zuko's honor that he wants back is the acc…"

"Uncle, you speak too much!" Zuko shouted without turning toward them, but the leaves were almost gone now.

"He is correct. This is not my story to tell, but his. Perhaps, someday he'll be willing to tell you. Now though, how would you like some nice jasmine tea? I was able to get some while in Ba Sing Se, and it's in my pack right now."

They prepared some breakfast, Sokka just waking as it was about ready. Toph had crawled out of her stone tent just a few minutes before, and was sitting near the fire waiting for the meal to finish. She playing around with a small, carved puzzle box she had gotten at Ba Sing Se. Zuko stood, the leaves burning away to nothing as he rose, and joined them. They all ate while talking to each other about their plans on what to do.

Sokka said with hint of distaste, "So, where do we go from here? We can't really go back now. They'd accuse us of aiding the Fire Nation, which we basically did. Besides, if we went back to Ba Sing Se they just try to execute those two again, and us along with them."

"I hate to say it, but he's got a point there." Toph said. "Does this make us enemies of the Earth Kingdom?"

Aang replied, a gloomy look on his face, "I'm not sure, but we did the right thing. If they had done that they'd be no better than the Fire Nation. No offense intended."

Iroh smiled, "None taken, I admit that my brother has endorsed similar lines of belief. There is an old saying I once heard."

Zuko's shaking head fell into his hand, another of his uncle's proverbs.

"There is nothing so terrible as the wrath of the righteous." The old man quoted. "It is that feeling that prolongs the war. Both sides believe that they are in the right, even ourselves. The Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom feel that they are in the right as they were the ones attacked, and thus label all from the other side evil. Meanwhile, the Fire Nation has come into the mindset that they are superior, and that that means they deserve to rule over the other nations."

"But how do we fall into this?" Katara asked.

His expression was serious as he replied, "You have promoted that the Avatar can do no wrong. Thus to side with him puts one on the path of righteousness. Tell me, what do you consider the people of the Fire Nation?"

Sokka said, "They're a bunch of scum out to take over the world."

Toph answered, "I haven't met many people from there, but from what I've heard they're not really that pleasant."

Katara said hesitantly, " From what I've seen they are greedy and conceited, no offense."

"I don't know how they are now, but a hundred years ago they were a great people, gracious and welcoming." Aang replied, still gloomy. "Now they seem to be completely different. They're controlled by their arrogance and hate."

Zuko had barely moved throughout all these answers. They were passing judgment on his people, having never truly been among them. His muscles tensed as he listened to the descriptions the four gave. He had to admit that a few seemed somewhat fitting, but primarily for some of the nobles and military commanders. Besides from what he had seen their peoples weren't any better.

Iroh turned to him, "Zuko, what do you think of the other nations?" But before his nephew had a chance too answer, he continued, "Answer truthfully, don't let your anger at their words control your tongue."

Zuko thought for a moment, and then said, "The Earth Kingdom is filled with people that seem to jump to a conclusion and stick to it. They're stubborn, unruly, and feel certain arrogance. The Water Tribes are nothing but a bunch of people who want everyone to think how nice they are to cover the fact that they are just as brutal as they complain about others being."

Iroh nodded, "Now, with all these opinions, how are you supposed to end this war? There is no single answer to this question. You've all formed you opinions from how you've each encountered members of the other nations. As the Avatar, Aang, you will need to help people see each other for whom, and what they really are. The truth given by that realization will be what truly garners peace. Look at us now; we have people from each of the nations having breakfast together. I think that is a good first step."

"Perhaps we should go back and try to convince the king to accept us back." Aang said.

"We'd need a strong and highly respected ally to vouch for us." Zuko commented.

Sokka blurted, "He's the Avatar. I don't think you get much stronger or more respected than that!"

Zuko glared at the boy, and said, "He and the rest of you just helped two Fire Nation criminals escape from their execution. Lets just say your words won't mean a whole to them."

Iroh laced his fingers together raising his hands to his face in a contemplative manner. He said, "He's correct. We will need someone that is quite recognizable and carries a lot of authority among the people. I'm afraid we are not truly familiar with anyone like that in this nation. Though, a few of my acquaintances might become useful in the future."

Zuko gave him a sideward look, and asked, "Are you talking about those white lotus people, uncle?"

The old man smirked, "Among others."

Katara piped up, "If only Bumi was free, we could have him talk to the king. He'd have to listen to him."

"That's real helpful, Sugar Queen, but last I checked you all said he was a prisoner in Omashu. Which, if I remember, is in Fire Nation control. What do you suggest we do, walk in and ask for him nicely?" Toph sarcastically said.

Zuko glanced over at them and asked, "Do you know where they keep him?"

Aang nodded and said, "They kept him in a metal cage hung at the top of the city. We got him once, but he decided to stay until it was the right time to do something."

Iroh nodded, "He was practicing neutral jin."

Zuko stood, and went to wash his dish and cup. He said, "We'll start toward Omashu as soon as everyone's finished."

Sokka shouted, "Did you miss what they said? Omashu is controlled by the Fire Nation, and Bumi's at the very top of the city!"

Zuko didn't look up from his washing as he replied, "That's why you all will stay hidden out of the city."

A/N: I want to apologise for the preachy bit. It's not my favorite part, but I got stuck in a rant. Sorry to anyone that takes offense.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Chapter 5: An Attack and Memories

They had landed for the evening in a small clearing along a slow moving stream. They were all happy to finally get down and get some distance between each other. Sokka had been constantly pestering Zuko for information about just what he intended to do. This had been answered with either silence or threats. The thought of tying and gagging the two had become awfully tempting to more than one of their companions.

Katara had taken Aang to work on waterbending, as Iroh and Toph worked on dinner. Sokka was moving the gear down from Appa so that he could brush the little bits of, well, everything out of the large animal's fur. Zuko had grabbed his swords and went off to practice away from the others. None of them noticed the fading light glint off of the telescope held to the eye of a girl riding a mongoose dragon, nor the two to her sides.

Katara and Aang finished their training and walked back to join the others, laughing at a joke he had made. The two found a dinner of rice and fish waiting for them. They all sat down around the fire, and started eating. Katara noticed something was wrong though, something missing.

She looked around and asked, "Where's Zuko?"

"Yes, please do tell where is my fool of a brother?" A voice asked as three mongoose dragons came into the clearing.

The group jumped up, ready to fight the three. Azula smirked looking at the group in front of her. It was true that they had fended off she, Mai, and Ty Lee, but she still blamed that on luck and ill preparation. She would get them. She wouldn't let herself become a failure like that stupid brother of hers. There was a sudden explosion from the woods a little ways up the river.

Azula smirked, "Ah, it would appear he's been found."

"The Rough Rhinos!" Iroh gasped glancing in the direction of the blast.

"Yes, we encountered them a few days ago, and relied on their tracking skills to find you. I have to admit that they're quite efficient." Azula explained.

She then drove her mount forward, plowing through the group before her. The other two jumped down from their saddles, and charged at various people in the group. Azula seemed singularly interested in taking on Aang and Iroh, leaving the others to Mai and Ty Lee. The two moved back and forth between their three opponents, trying to keep them from offering any aid to the other two.

Mai had thrown a knife at Katara's back, and she glanced back to see the sharp projectile flying toward her. As she began to shut her eyes, preparing for the impact, a whirring blade deflected the knife, and sunk into the ground just past her. It was a broadsword, and its owner was not far behind with its other half. Zuko ran into the clearing throwing blasts of fire in the directions of the intruders.

He came to a halt beside Katara as Ty Lee approached. As he moved to pry his sword from the ground, Katara sent whip after whip toward the girl in pink, but the acrobat dodged each one. Ty Lee made it to the waterbender, and hit her three times in various spots before Zuko slashed at her.

"Take these!" He ordered, shoving the swords into Katara's hands.

She shouted back, "What do you think I'm going to do with these?"

"What do you think?" He retorted, sending small blasts at the acrobat, who was moving in again.

As she tried for a nerve strike on him, Zuko was able to catch one wrist then the other. Before she had time to kick or contort her self he sucked in a large amount of air through his nose and readied to breath out flame. He didn't want to have to resort to something like this, using her fear of being burned, but he had little choice at the moment. As she flinched, he swung toward the river, sending her at the first of the two riders coming along its edge. They collided sending both into the water, where, while Iroh kept Azula busy, Aang used his waterbending to push them from the area.

As the second rider came forward Appa plowed into him, having already scared away the mongoose dragons. This left only Mai and Azula still fighting, but it would soon just be one. Just as Mai dodged Sokka's boomerang, Toph caused an up thrust of rock the sent her flying back. Then the young earthbender thrust a few slabs over the fallen girl, imprisoning her.

Azula was angered by the turn her attack had taken. How was it that this band of pests was able to repel her attacks every time? It was preposterous! She was Azula, Daughter of Ozai, and heir to the Fire Nation throne, a firebending prodigy! These were peasants and traitors. They shouldn't be able to beat her, so how did they? Her thoughts came to a sudden halt as her world backed out.

"Serves you right, psycho." Katara muttered, having hit Azula in the back of the head with the pommel of the swords.

"I would suggest we make our retreat while we are able." Iroh said quickly.

They quickly moved, dowsing the fire, throwing the gear onto Appa, and Sokka made sure to grab the pot of rice. Mai watched from her binds as best she could. She had never seen Zuko truly use swords before. He had a habit of working with knives and other blades. That had been the reason for her choosing to learn the art of the throwing blades, to impress him. She watched as he helped his uncle onto the large bison, and then as he turned to the approaching waterbender. He kept his hands clasped for her to step onto, and after a nod to each other, helped her onto the beast. He didn't even look back as they ascended into the night sky. She did her best to stop the tear that began to form in her eye.

The group continued on for a few hours before setting down on a hillside. The meal they had shared had been a rather silent one, as they didn't wish to talk about the fight so soon. They were too tired to actually pull gear down, so Aang just blew the entire saddle onto the ground. He then settled onto Appa's tail and was asleep in no time. The others followed suit either on or around the saddle.

The next morning Katara woke to find Aang and Iroh talking over a cup of tea. Sokka was still snoring his head off, occasionally muttering something about some kind of food. She just rolled her eyes at him. Toph was over playing with Momo, laughing as the lemur chirped. She looked toward the top of the small hill and found Zuko meditating, the sun shining on his face. Rather then the multiple small flames in front of him, he had a single flame hovering just above his folded hands. As she saw it grow and shrink in synch with his breathing she remembered the time Aang had spent with Jeong Jeong.

She remembered the harsh way the old man had treated Aang those days he had trained the boy. His style hadn't been all that different than Toph's when she had started Aang's earthbending training. Why had she been as opposed to Toph's style, but actually defended Jeong Jeong's? Was it that he was an old man while Toph was younger than her, or was it because she didn't expect a firebender to be kind and encouraging? Any thoughts like that had been blown out of the water as she got to know Iroh. He wasn't quite like a number of the older men she'd met on their journey. He seemed nothing more than a kind old man to a passer by, but gave off the air of nobility to anyone who spoke with him for a bit. She wondered how his lessons with Aang would go.

During breakfast Sokka asked, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you two, what's up with those girls that showed up last night?"

Zuko scowled at the bowl he held, but remained silent.

"They are my niece, Azula, and her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Azula, even at such a young age, is considered a master firebender, but I have to admit that she's crazy. I fear what would happen if she was to take the throne. It would be a disaster for not just the other nations but for ours as well. Ty Lee was always a fun loving girl, and had quite the sense of humor the times I spoke with her. She is a master of nerve strikes and bare hand combat. Of course, the last time I had heard, she had joined a circus. Mai was always a quiet, but very intelligent little girl. Though now she doesn't seem to be all so little anymore. I remember the first time I saw her. Do you remember, Zuko? It was that ball when you were seven, and the first one your mother forced you to dance with a girl at."

The others gaped and laughed. An image a little version of Zuko trying to dance about with a little girl flew through their heads. Zuko sat there, his face growing redder.

Sokka blurted between laughs, "He, he can dance?"

Iroh chuckled at the memory, "He was actually quite good. The problem was getting him to do it. Ursa practically threw him at Mai, and stared him down until he did it. That dance left quite an impression on the girl. She had a bit of a crush on him."

Zuko scoffed, "You don't know what you're talking about uncle."

"Perhaps," The old man said, "girls today seem to act somewhat differently from how they did when I was your age."

Zuko stood and said, "We should get moving soon." He then pointed at Katara. "When we stop tonight you are going to start working on how to fight without your bending."

He then turned and walked toward the gear in order to start preparing everything to leave. He ignored the indignant sounds that came from Sokka, the glare from Katara, and the confused look, almost angry, look Aang was giving him. For their part, Toph and Iroh looked as if they had simply not heard anything.

Toph asked, "Who's this Ursa you mentioned earlier?"

Zuko froze at this, but continued on after a moment.

"Lady Ursa was Zuko and Azula's mother. She was a wonderful woman with beauty in both body and spirit." Iroh replied softly. "She was a kind and graceful lady, but she had a fiery temper when provoked. I think that may have been one of the reasons that she was chosen to be my brother's bride. She was one of the only women at court that was stubborn enough to stand up to him."

"Aang, give me a hand with this saddle!" Zuko called from over by Appa, hoping end the conversation.

They soon lifted off into the air, Aang guiding Zuko in how to handle the large bison. The others were sitting in the back watching the ground pass below them. Their trip was going to take a bit longer than they had estimated because they were now changing direction every so often to throw off any pursuers. Iroh had been talking to them about their homelands and lives before they had come on their journey with the young airbender. While talking he had begun to dig through his pack for an item to show them.

"Ahh, here we are." He announced, pulling a thin leather bound booklet out. He began flipping through it, revealing pages with drawings of people. "I'm sorry Miss Toph, but…"

Toph waved it off, "Yeah, yeah I get it, but stop calling me that. I told you before that it's just Toph, no miss or anything."

Katara smiled, "That goes for all of us. There isn't any need for titles among us. We're all friends, right?"

"Yes, indeed we are." Iroh replied with a smile of his own. He turned to his nephew, who merely let out a bit of a grunt. "This should interest you. I had these made and put them together like this so I could always have my family near me in a way, no matter where I went. This is Lady Ursa."

He passed the open booklet to Katara who held it for Aang and Sokka to see. There on the page was a drawing kind of like the ones they had seen on wanted posters, but this was of a elegant lady sitting with a young girl on her lap and a boy standing on her right.

Sokka gaped, "Whoa, THAT is Zuko's mom, but how? She's…really pretty."

Katara gazed at the drawing of the three. She would not deny what her brother or Iroh said. The woman was a beauty no matter which nation she was from. She looked at the two children with the woman. The girl was obviously that Fire Nation girl, Azula, albeit a younger version of her. She appeared to be about four or five. Which would make the boy six or seven. She had admittedly wondered what he had looked like before the scar, and now she had an idea.

"Is this really…" Katara asked.

"Mmm, that is my nephew as a young boy." Iroh said. "Come Zuko, wouldn't you like to look at the booklet? Maybe rehash some old memories."

"I remember how things were just fine, uncle. My memories don't need any rehashing." Zuko answered, his voice tight.

Katara sighed, "I wish we had some drawings of our family, but all I have is my mother's necklace."

Iroh gave a soft smile, "It is an exquisite piece of craftsmanship, but I thought that necklaces such as that were meant for engagements. You seem a little young to be spoken for already. Well, that's not entirely true. My wife, Ying Fa, was only fifteen when we were told of our arranged marriage."

"Arranged marriage? That's terrible. You should marry for love not because you're told to." Katara blurted out.

Sokka nodded, "I've got to agree with her on this one. I don't like the idea of being told just who to marry either. It ought to be my choice not my parents."

Iroh chuckled, "You both make a fine point, but there is no reason to fret over this. Ying Fa and I were very happy together. I had actually been planning to court her before we were informed. Besides, arranged marriages are somewhat commonplace for the high clans in the Fire Nation."

Aang asked, "So who was Zuko arranged to marry?"

"No one!" came Zuko's sharp reply.

"The boy's parents begin a search for a potential bride after the son turns fifteen, and the wedding will then generally be held after the bride turns seventeen. Zuko was banished when he was but fourteen. So, we never had to really look for a potential bride for him." Iroh explained. He continued in a whisper, "Though, I have to admit that the thought has crossed my mind a few times."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Chapter 6: Training and Arriving at Omashu

That evening they had set up their camp under an overhang in a cliff face. Appa was grazing on some tall grass a little ways from the camp, and Momo glided from tree to tree, searching for berries and nuts. Toph was having Aang go through his earthbending practices, sparring with him at some points. She would generally throw small, unexpected attacks along the ground, trying to get him to become more in synch with the earth. Sokka was sitting against the rock wall sharpening his weapons, throwing another stick on the fire every once in a while.

Katara had filled her water skin at a small stream a little ways from the camp. She was just starting back when she heard voices coming from the woods near her. She automatically bent down by a bush trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. She was about to stand when she recognized the two voices as the group's newest members, but stopped herself and looked through the bushes.

Zuko and Iroh stood facing each other, their faces impassive. They bowed to one another, and then to her surprise charged at each other. They started to move in perfect synchronization with each other, flames trailing one movement in to the next. She noticed that Zuko, being the younger and more agile, was kicking higher and punching harder. Though she had to admit that even at his age and weight Iroh was moving about in the training pattern just fine. She was entranced by the way the flames seemed to dance about them, and their control of the deadly element. They didn't seem afraid of the flames that came so close to them.

As they slowed to a finish she moved quickly back to the camp, trying to keep her presence unknown. She found Sokka rummaging through their food supply when she arrived, and promptly yelled at him. The two quickly started the meal, Katara still trying to keep her brother from picking at the food. The comical sight greeted the two firebenders as they approached from the trees.

"You know young man, doing that is what gave me this." Iroh chuckled, patting his stomach.

He promptly set to work on making his tea. Zuko went to sit on his bedroll, and began a light meditation till dinner was ready. Aang and Toph returned, the boy sporting a red bump on his baldhead. Katara looked at it worriedly, asking what had happened.

"Twinkle toes here, thought he'd be funny and try some waterbending while we were sparring. After dumping a glob of water on top of my head, I decided to let to let him feel what earth feels like coming down." Toph explained.

"Toph, you could have seriously hurt him!" Katara shouted.

Aang put his hands up, and said, "It's okay. I'm fine. She just used a small stone no bigger than my bison whistle."

After everyone settled down they had a peaceful dinner, aside from the slight comments between Sokka and Zuko. Zuko and Iroh cleaned the dishes after the meal down by the stream that Katara had visited earlier. When they returned and put the dishes away, Zuko walked up to the young waterbender.

"Get up." He said.

She looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"You're going to learn how to defend yourself without your bending."

Sokka interrupted, "Hey, if anyone is going to teach my sister that stuff, it'll be me. Although, if you want volunteer to be the punching bag or practice dummy, I could handle that."

"If you're so good then why don't you prove it?" Zuko smirked. "Hand to hand, no weapons."

"Fine!" Sokka shouted and ran at the other boy.

A thud was soon heard as they watched the Water Tribe boy fall flat on his face, having tripped over the leg Zuko put into his path. Zuko brushed away the punches thrown at him, and caught one. From there he twisted Sokka's arm behind him, swept his feet again.

"Two out of three?" Sokka demanded.

Zuko retorted, "But I've already taken you down twice."

"Fine, go ahead then." Sokka grumbled as he made his way back to his seat, sulking slightly. "Katara, I want you to wipe the floor with him. Go ahead and use what I've already taught you on him if you want."

"Come on." He said leading her out into the clearing around the overhang. He turned to face her, and quickly threw a punch right at her face.

She stepped back as the fist came to a halt about an inch from her face. She screamed, "What do you think you are doing? I thought you said you were going to teach me how to fight without my bending!"

Zuko looked back calmly, and said, "I needed to find out what you already knew, and how you would react to something like that. From what I saw we've got quite a bit of work to do."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" she yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"Exactly what it sounded like! Now get into a wide stance!"

She did what he told her, grumbling to her self about what a jerk he was.

"Wider, you need to be able to keep your balance! Good, now we'll begin simple."

After about an hour of grueling work at blocks and counters, Zuko was flipped to the ground hard onto his back. He opened his eyes to look up at Katara's smiling face.

He stood up and commented, "That was pretty good."

She smirked, "What did you expect?"

"Well don't pat yourself on the back too much. We have the real training yet to go." Zuko said, as he pulled something from his waistband. "Here, take this. It's a basic weapon, and you'll only really need it when you can't waterbend."

She took the object from him to see that it was a dagger, and a rather nice one at that. She examined it carefully, running her fingers along the superb craftsmanship. Something confused her about it this didn't look like a Fire Nation made weapon, so how did Zuko have it. She slid the pearl blade from its sheath; exposing the inscription upon it, '_Never give up without a fight_.' Of what she knew of the banished prince, he held that sentence in high regard.

"It's beautiful." She murmured as the light from the rising moon shone off the blade.

"Go ahead and put it in your waistband. We'll just work with a stick tonight." Zuko said as he went to fetch a stick. When he found one he broke it to length, and tossed it to her. "Now assume your stance again."

A few minutes passed, and the only people still awake were Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Iroh. The latter were watching as the two continued practicing after going over some firebending basics. Iroh had to admit that his nephew was being more patient and less harsh than he thought he would have been. Perhaps the young man was just a natural teacher. Iroh considered that this might actually make teaching the Avatar easier on him.

"No, no, you want to move more powerfully. Here." Zuko instructed. He moved right up behind Katara and brought his arms around her, his arms along hers, hands gripping her wrists gently. He began to guide her movements, and explain as they moved in synch with one another.

Katara had been rather surprised when he had moved up to her. She remembered the time that he and the pirates had tied her to a tree, and he circled around her, proposing a deal. The Katara from that time would have been screaming bloody murder if he had tried something like this, but she didn't feel like screaming as he brought his arms along hers. The truth was she was feeling a kind of comforting heat coming from him, and his guiding movements and grip was rather…gentle. She noticed a scent about him, like autumn leaves with a slight, though not unpleasant, smokiness to it. She'd never quite felt the stirrings in herself that she was feeling at that moment. They were kind of like the ones she got when she'd met Jet or the ones she'd felt at times with Aang, but these were different.

Zuko had never been this close to a girl before. The closest he'd ever come was when he'd ridden behind that bounty hunter, Jun, while riding that blasted creature of hers. He still didn't quite understand what his uncle had seen in that woman. Now though, he had his arms around the young waterbender he had encountered a number of times. He no longer felt any aggression towards the girl, nor even her companions, except that idiot warrior. He was confused by the sensations the contact was causing. She felt both hard and soft, and he could smell the scent of flowers and the ocean on her. He put his mind completely on what he was saying and doing. He didn't want to think about those things at the moment.

Aang watched the two as they worked. He was rather interested in what they were doing, and thought that maybe sometime he could have one of them work with him on it, preferably Katara. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as Zuko moved up behind her, taking hold of her writs. He'd expected the girl to yell or complain, but she seemed a little surprised at first then relaxed into it. He felt angry as the two moved together. He was the one whose arms should be around Katara, not Zuko. He'd been chasing them for months. Aang's mind began to play out the events of the past. How often had these two come in contact with each other?

Iroh had a soft smile as he watched the three young people, starting to doze off. He thought, 'Ahh, to be young again."

The group woke the next morning and continued on their way toward the southern city-state. At the rate that they were travelling, they would reach their destination maybe within a week. Until then it was just a monotonous routine. Sokka had taken to trying to figure out what Zuko planned on doing to get the crazy old king out of the city. To which the young man had refused to give any information. Iroh had started to teach the others a few games that he knew, and they taught him a few games they knew. When they stopped to let Appa rest or set camp, the others would work with Aang on his bending, or each other. Iroh had been using Zuko as a sparring partner for Aang, saying that he was too old to be an effective opponent.

One day Katara had pulled out the dagger admiring the way the sun gleamed on the blade. She asked, "Iroh, do you know where Zuko got this dagger? It doesn't look like any Fire Nation weapon I've ever seen."

"I should hope not. It was made in the Earth Kingdom." Iroh explained. "A general at Ba Sing Se presented that dagger to me after surrendering when we broke through the outer wall. He was a very fierce fighter, and a congenial man. I've met few others that had such an appreciation for good tea. He and I talked for some time over a pot or two before he was taken to the prison facility. I then sent the dagger home to Zuko after seeing the inscription. I wouldn't think he'd have given this to anyone."

"She needs something to defend her self with, and I don't think her brother would readily give up any of his weapons. Besides, I can get by with my swords." Zuko called from Appa's head.

"Hey, I would!" Sokka retorted. "It's just that…"

"Yeah, we know, Sokka. Don't worry, it's okay. This is a really good dagger." Katara said trying to calm her brother.

Aang asked, "Hey Katara, do you think that you could show me some of the things you've learned to defend yourself without bending?"

She looked confusedly at the boy and replied, "Why not ask Zuko, or even Sokka?"

Sokka head perked up, "Wait, you're actually acknowledging my skills as a warrior?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Anyways why not ask one of them?"

"Well, um…" Aang started, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Toph spoke up, "Hey Twinkle toes, do you really need it? From what I've heard you you're actually okay at basic defense. Can that girl even take your bending away?"

Iroh commented, "It's possible that she could disable his bending of one or maybe two elements, but I doubt it's even possible to take away all four. At some point they would have to start canceling each other. It would be simpler to just paralyze you, Aang."

Sokka muttered, "Trust me, that bit really stinks."

On the afternoon of the eighth day after that conversation the group made it to the mountain through which laid the Cave of Two Lovers. They made camp on the flat area near the cave opening. Katara told Toph and Iroh the story of the cave, and their journey through it with Sokka adding comments about his bit with the minstrels. Zuko, meanwhile, was climbing onto a ledge that he could get a better look at the city with. This would be his first, and possibly last time to Omashu.

The City now looked much more like a Fire Nation fortress, which for all effective purposes it was now. A number of the stonewalls had been covered in metal, making the city even stronger than it had been. From his distance he could still make out that most of the buildings' roofs had at least been painted red from the usual green. He wished he had a telescope. A closer look would have been so much more helpful. There, there it was. Attached to the crane next to the scaffolding surrounding a statue. Now to wait until nightfall.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Chapter 7: The Rescue

That night, about half an hour after sunset, Zuko and Aang got onto Appa preparing to head out for the city. Over dinner, they had talked of the sewage tunnel that led into the city, including a small warning of the purple pentapus. They'd discussed just flying over top of the city to get him, but decided that it made Appa too much of a target for too long and risked them all. Aang would stay hidden with Appa outside the city until he saw some sort of signal, at which he would move in to pick the two up.

Katara came up to them with a worried expression on her face. Aang jumped down to meet her, while Zuko stayed on the saddle checking his gear.

She said, "Listen, I want you guys to be careful out there, both of you."

"Don't worry, we'll be right back with Bumi, safe and sound." Aang smiled.

She smiled back at the boy, and looked up at Zuko. She said, "Good luck."

He replied, "I don't need nor want it. Lets get going, Aang."

"Thanks Katara." Aang said, before jumping onto Appa. "Yip, yip."

As the bison rose into the air and moved away, Iroh came up beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, as he reassured her, "They will be fine. This will be simple compared to some of the stuff you all have told me about. And don't take Zuko's words too harshly. He has never been comfortable on the issue of luck, and thus prefers to not rely on it." He stroked his beard. "Perhaps that's the reason why he wasn't able to capture you all. Well, except for you."

Her eyes widened and quickly asked, "What do you mean by that?"

He seemed confused for a moment then answered, "I was simply referring to the time when he caught you with that stolen waterbending scroll."

"Oh yeah, heh heh, I kinda forgot about that one." She laughed, a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Well come sit by the fire and we can share a cup of tea. You can tell me more about your life growing up in the South Pole. You know, that time we found you all was the first time I'd ever be down there."

Aang looked back as they reached the sewage outlet. Obviously, they hadn't done too much work on it, if any, as the grate was still detached. Zuko had removed his brown tunic, strapped his dual broadswords to his back, and was tying something onto his face.

Aang looked as the older boy rose, revealing that blue and white, ogre like mask. It seemed that the Blue Spirit would be making an appearance that night.

"Remember, when you reach the wall use the bison whistle and we'll be come running, well flying. You know what I mean." Aang said.

Zuko quickly nodded, stuffing the whistle into his pocket. He then climbed into the tunnel and began the revolting climb up to the city streets. It was slow going, and he felt like retching a couple of times. He soon found the manhole and lifted it slightly, peering around to see that the coast was clear. Seeing no one around he moved up to the street, replacing the cover, and darted for an alley. In the darkness, he swiped as much of the gunk off as he could, burning a bit as he went.

He began slinking from shadow to shadow, avoiding the sight of guards wherever he went. It took him about half an hour to reach the base of the palace. He snuck into the building through a window that led right into a maid's chamber. He crept to the door to find it locked. He was beginning to think that he should have accepted that wish good luck from Katara. He saw the glint from the set of keys over top the woman's head.

'Of course.' He thought wryly rolling his eyes under his mask.

With a nightstand next to the bed he could not reach the key ring with his hand. He quickly decided against reaching over with his swords. That would make to much noise as they slid down the blade. As softly as he could, he stepped onto the side of the woman's bed and placed one hand on the opposite wall to steady himself. He quickly snatched the keys from the wall, moving away as soon as his fingers gripped them. He soon made his way down the hall searching for a way upstairs, and cursing the last key being the one to let him out.

Aang sat beside Appa on a ledge along the canyon wall. He hated just sitting back waiting for others to do something like this. He was the Avatar, and Bumi was his friend. It should have been he that risked his life to save the old king. It would no doubt impress Katara, and Aang was worried that the older boy was getting too close to her. She had shown signs of affection for himself, Aang was sure of it. She had even kissed him in the cave. True, it had only been a short touching of lips, but to him that was all the proof that he needed to show that the two of them were meant to be. Zuko could just go find his own girl because Aang had seen her first.

Zuko stood upon the scaffolding gazing into at the large stone resemblance of his father's face. It had been over three years since he had seen it, back as the man had given him the scar that was now so much a part of him. The last memory of him that Zuko had was of him walking away pronouncing his banishment. He had worked so hard for over two years to try to regain the man's acceptance, to gain his pride and love, but now here he was aiding the people that wished to overthrow his father.

He shook his head clearing it of such thoughts for now. He needed to concentrate on the now, on his mission. There, just a matter of yards away, was the controls for the crane, and following its arm he saw the metallic box that had to hold his target. He moved quickly toward the controls. This would possibly be the worst part. There was no doubt someone would hear the machinery as he worked it. Once he did this it would only be a matter of time. There was no since hesitating, so he moved the crane arm and lowered the box onto the wooden walkway.

He rushed over and asked the exposed face, "Are you King Bumi?"

The old man thought for a moment. Then he smiled, "Well that's what I had written onto my underwear so I must be him."

'The old man is crazy.' Zuko thought. Aloud he said, "I'm with the Avatar, and I'm getting you out of here, now."

"Wait, I've already told Aang…" Bumi started.

"Don't care, we need your help." He said as broke the lock on the box.

As he helped the old man out and onto his feet, Bumi saw the mask. He gasped as a memory came to his mind. He had been visited by a fortuneteller that went by the name of Aunt Wu not too long before the Fire Nation had come to Omashu.

"You will be helped by a blue faced man, and I suggest you go with him." She had said to him.

The young man began to pull the old king behind him, moving as quick as his companion would allow. He knew alarms had already been set off; the machinery was just too loud not to be noticed. They'd made it to the next to last level when a group of soldiers came onto the roof. Zuko grabbed a hanging rope and swung straight into the lead soldier, rolling into a ready stance with swords drawn. As the others stared at him in disbelief he launched into them. He made sure not to kill them, as he had made sure of when he'd rescued the Avatar from Zhao. These were his people, and he would not kill them, not after being banished after speaking out to protect them.

A soldier who had gotten back up was about to swing his spear into the masked man when a large rock sent him hurtling into a wall. Zuko turned to see the crazy old man smiling at him, and then crack his back.

Bumi frowned, "I've been cooped up too long. Hmm, funny, I had thought that box was actually rather comfy."

"There'll be more coming. You know another way out of here?" Zuko asked, looking around for a way.

"How are you with fast rides?" Bumi asked before laughing like a maniac.

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Zuko shouted as the two slid down the mail system slide. He was blowing into the whistle as hard as he could, but wasn't sure how effective it was with all the air moving past. He looked back to see blasts of fire and arrows coming their way. Shoved the whistle at the king and shouted, "Blow into this as hard as possible!"

He then turned to start blocking and deflecting the projectiles with his swords. As he worked a large concentrated blast form more the one bender soared straight at the two. Zuko swung as hard as he could and forced the ball of flames skyward. An arrow had followed right after, travelling in the flames' wake, and he fell back onto Bumi as it stuck his stomach. As he righted himself, he saw a curve in the track that led to another part of the city.

"What are we going to do about that?" He yelled.

"Watch!"

Bumi shot his arms forward then up slightly, making the rock obey his command. Zuko gazed as the wall of the slide broke and a new straight slide formed. He realized what was to happen. The old fool was going to send them flying out over the wall and into the canyon. Bumi laughed as they cleared the slide and flew over the wall. He grabbed the startled young man beside him, and kicked the cart back toward the wall, smashing one of the catapults installed there. Zuko shut his eyes, expecting death, but smashed onto the large saddle on Appa's back.

"Welcome aboard, Bumi!" Aang shout as he steered Appa away from the large city, already firing with other catapults.

"Aang, what a pleasure to see you again. I can tell you've found, and been working with your earthbending teacher. How's that coming? From this young man, I can see you've also found a firebending teacher. He fights with as much fire in his heart as you, if not little more." Bumi replied.

As the two continued to talk, Zuko broke the shaft of the arrow and threw it over the side. He was tired, and didn't really care what they were saying. He just needed to sleep, and quickly dozed off against the back of the saddle. He had completed his mission, but it was strange how little pain there was in his gut.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: refer chapter 1

Chapter 8: A Shopping Trip

The group saw the fireball as it climbed into the air before dissipating. They moved to try and spot any sign of the large flying bison. The catapults had begun firing after an explosion on the wall. Iroh looked out trying to follow the path of the projectiles, hoping to find their target.

"There!" He shouted as he spotted the growing white spot coming at them.

Sokka and Katara followed his pointing finger and soon caught sight of their young friend's bison. They all felt a rush of relief run through them as they approached, and happiness when they heard the half-snorting sound of Bumi's laugh. Appa landed and they immediately helped the old man down, followed by Aang.

"What a pleasure to see you all again, well those of you I've seen before." Bumi said.

As the others headed for the fire, Iroh had noticed that Zuko hadn't come down yet. "Zuko, come on down." No reply. "Zuko?"

He climbed up to see his nephew lying against the back of the saddle, his head lulled back. He noticed the mask that he was wearing, identical to the one that had hung on the wall of Zuko's quarters on their ship. He'd suspected and pretty much knew that the young man had been the Blue Spirit in the wanted posters. He was about to join the others by the fire and allow the young man to sleep when he noticed something wrong. He moved over to the unconscious boy and found the broken arrow protruding from his shirt.

"Zuko!" He shouted trying to wake the boy. "KATARA!"

The others came running back to the bison, the waterbender at the lead. She climbed up to see Iroh shaking the young man to wake him. She gasped as she saw the mask that she had seen on so many wanted posters in so many towns. Was it true that Zuko was the feared Blue Spirit? As he lay there, Iroh removing the mask, there could be no doubt that he was. She remembered the short explanation that Aang had given about how the masked man had saved him from Zhao while she and Sokka were sick after seeing his reaction to a copy of the poster one time.

She moved to the other side of Zuko as he slowly opened his eyes. She began to inspect the wound by the light of a small flame that Iroh had conjured in his palm. She carefully opened the shirt, expecting to see the arrow driven deep into his gut. She wasn't ready for what met her eyes. There on Zuko's stomach was a pouch that was strung around his neck. As she pushed the pouch, which jangled with pieces of metal, to the side, she saw the arrowhead had only gone half way into him. It was not much of a wound at all, and she had it healed within moments.

"What in the world is in that pouch? You know that it saved you life don't you?" Katara asked, reaching for the pierced leather pouch.

Zuko tiredly replied, "Just a little something I found in the palace."

She opened it up to find that the pouch was filled with gold pieces. She looked over at the others as they gasped at what they saw. The truth was that most of them had never seen that much money in one place before.

The young firebender smirked, "We're going to need to buy food soon. Just think of it as your old friend's. It came from his treasury."

Bumi said, fairly serious for once, "I believe we should see about leaving here. Those troops aren't going to be happy about losing a prisoner."

They quickly packed up the camp, and loaded it onto the saddle. They were off, heading for Ba Sing Se, before dawn. Sokka was at the reins while Bumi was having a lively chat with Toph. She was laughing at the jokes he made and stories he was telling, and he in return to hers. Iroh and Katara were listening to the descriptions Aang was giving them of what he had seen of their escape. Zuko just rolled over to face away from the others, trying to ignore all the noise and chatter. Having to ignore his uncle's snoring, and now that of Sokka, was finally proving useful as he nodded off again.

The group settled down near a village after a few hours of travelling, and rest for the rest of the morning. In the afternoon they decide to head into the marketplace in order to pick up some supplies to last them till they reach Ba Sing Se. It was ironic that just after a few days at the great walled city they were forced to leave, and after everything they went through getting there. Now they were heading back, only with Bumi, who could hopefully sway his fellow king.

As Bumi would be too recognizable, he opted to stay at camp and help Toph with Aang's earthbending lessons. The truth was after being locked in a box for so long he really wanted a chance to stretch his old limbs. So it was decided that Katara, Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko would be the ones to buy the supplies. The three began the lesson as the other four walked off to the village, Zuko pulling his hat low to cover his scar.

They arrived to find the streets packed with people as was typical of most markets. Katara ran over a list of all the items she could think of that they could need, blocking out a number of Sokka's suggestions. Iroh suggested that due to the number of items they she had listed that they split into two pairs. Zuko eyed his uncle suspiciously.

"This isn't some plan that will allow you to buy half the marketplace is it, uncle?" He asked sharply. "We don't have the time or the room…"

"Relax, nephew." Iroh smiled. "I know not to buy anything we don't need. Though there is the chances that I might be able to haggle down the price on something that is too tempting to resist."

"That's it!" the young man shouted. "You can go with Katara. She should be able to keep your useless shopping impulse in check."

He took the lower half of the list that she had written down, and marched off down the street, a disgruntled Sokka following. Katara looked at the old man beside her, who just smiled back. From that exchange she was beginning to surmise that Iroh was just like Aang in a market. All she could was sigh and follow as the man began the search for supplies.

They had been moving from one vendor to the next for over an hour, and Katara now knew why Zuko didn't want to be paired with his uncle. She had spent almost a third of the time convincing the man that they were not going to buy any of a myriad of items he considered to be bargains. It had taken her quite a bit of will power not to scream when he pointed out a jeweled monkey statue. Although when he smiled she had to admit a certain and somewhat disturbing likeness.

"Ahh, Katara look there." He said as he pointed to a shop window.

She was about to say something when her eyes fell upon what it was that he was indicating. In the window display was a beautiful blue dress. It reminded her a little of Yue's. Though there were distinct differences. Instead of white the skirt was a rich dark blue, and seemed to go up to a black-buttoned collar, a silvery gray lining the hem. Over that was haori of a lighter shade of blue than the first. It stretched down to about mid thigh, and was wrapped shut by a sash of the darker blue. The sleeves were long and wide, it too was trimmed with that silvery gray.

"Come lets go in, shall we?" Iroh kindly suggested, already guiding her to the door of the shop.

The two walked out of the village toward the camp some time later, carrying the supplies and a wrapped parcel. After asking around, someone was finally able to tell them that the two boys had been seen leaving the village. As they walked a feeling of guilt kept overtaking Katara.

"I shouldn't have let you convince me to buy this." She said, indicating parcel.

Iroh smiled in return, "Nonsense, after everything you've done you deserve it. Besides, it wouldn't have suited many of the young ladies around here. Perhaps you'll be able to wear it soon. As I recall, there were postings about a ball to be held in a couple weeks. I'm sure that you'll have the young men scrambling for a chance with you, especially after seeing you in it."

She blushed, and turned her head to hide it. She had liked to think of herself as attractive, but had never really considered that she could have that much of an affect on boys. Besides her track record with members of the opposite gender wasn't looking too great. Haru had been rather nice, but she had come to realize that they'd never really make it past just being friends. Jet was a creep, simple as that. There really hadn't been any other boys she'd been that close to besides Sokka, Aang, and Zuko. Then she began to think about the latter two.

Aang was her best friend. He was jovial, kind, and many other positive things. They knew almost everything about each other. She remembered back to the reading that Aunt Wu had given her. The older woman had said that she would someday marry a powerful bender. After a comment from Sokka about how powerful the young monk was, she had begun to wonder if he was the one from the prediction. Then again, there were many powerful benders in the world, and that had been the only clue that she had given.

Then her thoughts fell to the young firebender. She had remembered the carefree attitude Aang had when he had tried firebending, and then the fear and self-loathing brought on by it. Yet, Zuko seemed to embrace the fire, and she thought he was like the very flames he used. As she spent time around him she found that he wasn't nearly as cold as the three had originally thought. During their training sessions, he had shown that he could be rather patient and encouraging. She still hadn't put a name to the sensation she felt the times he had placed himself against her to aide in certain movements. The closest she could determine was that it was feelings of warmth and protection like she hadn't felt before. Though their pasts were mysteries to each other, there was a kind of unspoken understanding between them.

They walked up to camp to find Sokka off talking with Toph, Momo climbing on her shoulders. Bumi was playing some kind of game where he rolled a stone ball at a group of rock pins he'd raised from the ground. What really uneased her was how he was rolling the ball. He was bent over, peering through his legs to aim and launched the ball over his back. This was no doubt one of his 'think differently' bits. She just made a note to stay well out of his way. Aang ran up to them, grabbing some of the supplies from her.

"Hi ya, Katara! I figured you two would be back soon. Zuko and Sokka just got back a few minutes ago." He greeted as they walked toward Appa, where Zuko was packing away the supplies he'd collected. "You should have seen some of the things that Bumi showed me while practicing. I can almost do that passing through stone trick."

"Of course he landed flat on his butt a couple of times." Toph called over.

Bumi looked up from his game, and said; "Now Toph, you know that it's a difficult technique to perform early on. In fact, I don't remember you doing it."

Toph crossed arms and gave a humph as she stuck her chin up.

As they began to hand their load up to Zuko he muttered, "I'm not going with your brother on anymore trips to the market. I'd rather be stuck with uncle."

She smiled at the comment, and asked, "What did he do this time?"

"I practically had to drag him away from every other vendor, he argued with every decision I made, and he acted like a complete idiot whenever any girl came up to us."

She sighed, "He did always seem to think of himself as quite a ladies man."

Sokka laughed, "Yeah well, they seemed just as interested in him as they were in me. Well, maybe not _quite_ as interested."

Zuko shook his head, "I never could understand girls like that."

Katara raised an eyebrow, almost accusingly. She asked shortly, "Like what?"

"All giggly and such." He answered, "My sister and her friends were like that when they were younger, and at times I'll bet they still are. The girl I choose to spend my life with I want to be level headed and mature."

"But would she have to bow to your every whim?" Katara asked sarcastically.

He looked at her and then to the sky. He said, "No, I think I'd prefer someone who had a mind of their own, and was willing to stand up for themselves." He shrugged getting back to work. "You know, someone kind of like you."

Aang had to think quickly. He said, "Katara's giggly and can be immature!"

He really hoped that didn't sound as bad as he thought it did.

Katara rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Thanks for the ringing endorsement, Aang."

All right, it _did_ sound as bad as he thought.

She continued, "Tell ya what, Zuko, next time you and I'll team up to get supplies."

The next week had been rather unusual for the group, even more so than their time normally was. Aang had tried to get some advice from Bumi, but soon gave up on that as his old friend suggested winning Katara's expression by giving her a large, deadly monster for a pet. He couldn't help but wonder about Flopsy's origins. He had also decided to ask more general advice from Iroh. Aang was concerned that the man may try to encourage his nephew toward Katara, and didn't want to give any motivation to speed up any plans he might come up with. The old man also had to disagree with the idea of the monster pet, but did compliment Bumi for such an original concept for wooing a woman. It was official to Aang; neither man could offer any sound, if even sane, advice about women.

As he was not getting any useful advice on how he could win Katara's love, Aang had done what he could to make sure Zuko didn't win it either. There had been a time or two that he had flicked prickly nuts onto the spot that the older boy was going to sit near her. He made sure to sit next to her whenever he could, and had sometimes had to use his airbending to do it. He had done a number of little pranks to Zuko that he thought would make him less appealing to Katara. Unfortunately, half of them only resulted in laughs from Sokka, Toph, and the two old men. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Chapter 9: Return to Ba Sing Se

Aang's firebending was coming along very well. Iroh had commented that he was making the progress of a month in only a matter of days, and had only seen such progress in his niece. His sparring sessions with Zuko were evenly matched, and neither held back. Though, the two worked through the beginning sets together, Iroh had taken to teaching Zuko the advanced sets separately. When Aang had asked him about it he had simply explained that his nephew had more experience and proved that he was ready to move on the advanced sets.

"But do not worry, Aang. At the rate that you are progressing, it won't be long until you join us for them. Just remember that your basics are the most important part of your training." Iroh had said to reassure him.

That night after the others had gone to sleep, Aang watched as Zuko slipped out of camp. Curious, he crept along after the other, keeping to the trees and bushes. Zuko had come to the opening of a box canyon, and began to go through his breathing exercises. Aang watched as he began to move his arms in front of him with his index and middle fingers extended. He brought his fingers together and then stretched his arms full out in front and behind him. Aang was almost shocked from his hiding spot as an explosion went off at the end of Zuko's fingertip and sent him hurtling back. Aang continued to watch as the older boy repeated this act several times. What was he trying to do?

After Zuko left to head back to camp, Aang jumped into the clearing and mimicked the movements he had seen. As his arm went forward there was a spark and then a bolt of lightning shot out. His eyes widened at what he had done, and a smile formed on his face.

The next morning Aang came up to Katara, practically bouncing, as they all finished breakfast. He exclaimed, "Katara you've got to see what I've figured out how to do! Watch, it's amazing!"

He had only moved his first arm when both Iroh and Zuko realized what he was doing. The boy had faced away from all the others, but there were a number of trees in the direction he had turned. Zuko was up on his feet before his uncle, and as Aang's arm went forward he grabbed the boy's fingers. He trailed his other hand across his torso, from his arm to his shoulder, down to his stomach and out his other arm. The others watched as lightning sped into the ground a few feet away, rock and dust being kicked up into the air.

When it subsided Zuko turned to Aang and shouted, "What do you think you were doing? Lightning is something you don't just go about playing with!"

Aang felt embarrassed at being yelled at like that, and angry with Zuko for doing it. He shouted right back, "You're just angry because you can't do it and I can! All you get is an explosion in your face! Is that how you got the scar?"

Zuko snarled and brought his fist up to punch the boy. They were both suddenly flung back by Iroh, each sliding across the ground.

"Stop it, both of you!" he reprimanded. "You are acting like a pair of squabbling children. Zuko, there is no need to be that harsh, and you need to learn to truly control your temper. Aang, he was correct about what he said about lightning. It is the purest form of firebending and must be treated with utmost caution. I haven't taught you that technique, so I'm curious as to how you learned it."

Aang mumbled his reply, "I saw Zuko try it."

Iroh sighed, "I must ask that you not attempt that again until I teach you the fundamentals of it. Do you understand?" Aang nodded, and Iroh turned to Zuko. "We will speak of your temper later."

That incident had left them all rather uneasy for the following days, but they had finally come within sight of the wall surrounding Ba Sing Se. They could only hope that the people would not hold a grudge about what they done. Bumi had assured them that he would do all he could to protect them once they reached the palace. He knew King Loki from before he had taken up the throne, and believed he could sway the man.

They landed on the same balcony that the execution had taken place on, and Katara couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine at the thought of it. As they climbed down, they saw a contingent of guards come forward, the king at their lead. He had a look that could scare a platypus bear. He stopped five yards away from them, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Bumi.

"Loki! How are you? Did you ever get that gift that I sent to you? You know, the saber toothed moose lion cub. He must be so big now!" Bumi greeted loudly, letting out his trademark laugh.

"Bumi will you just stop that? I have to deal with these firebenders and those four who freed them." Loki replied trying to calm the old man down.

Bumi brushed off the remark, "Oh they're fine. In fact how would you like to know that one of those firebenders you're so eager to get your hands on got me out of Omashu? Anyway, I've given them all my protection. If you want any of them you have to go through me."

"Now see here Bumi!" Loki shouted.

Bumi gave a toothy grin and said, "Oh relax you fuddy-duddy. It's almost suppertime now. How about we discuss all this while we fill our stomachs."

"You're trying to avoid the issue!"

"No, I'm just hungry." The crazy old king said as he walked toward the doors leading inside.

King Loki looked like he was about to continue, but his shoulders slumped and he sighed. He gestured toward the doors and said, "Well, come along. I don't like leaving him alone too long around here."

They were seated around a large dining table, guards stationed near the two firebenders. Even with the men that were ready to attack at a moments notice Iroh was pleasantly eating his meal as though nothing was wrong. Zuko was doing his best to ignore their presence, but would have to fight his instinct to turn every time they moved. The others were doing a much better job at ignoring the guards, like Toph and Sokka, who were tearing into their food.

"So what is it that you all want?" King Loki asked pushing his plate away. "Why would you return after committing such a crime?"

Aang answered, "Please, we're very sorry about what we had to do, but we couldn't let you kill them for just being from the Fire Nation. Iroh is now my firebending teacher, and Zuko has been assisting him. With their help we believe that we can truly defeat the Fire Lord."

Bumi added with his rare serious voice, "Remember Loki, I have granted them my protection."

"Please your majesty, they mean no harm to you or your people. Besides if you kill them you'll be just like the people you're fighting against." Katara said.

Iroh stood and bowed to the king. He said, "Your majesty, I cannot undo what I did all those years ago. All I can offer you is my regrets, apologies, and a promise to do everything in my power to help end this war to preserve the balance of the world."

After a nudge from his uncle, Zuko stood and bowed. He said, "I too, swear to aide in ending this war. My fire and blade belongs to the Avatar."

Loki leaned back and thought for a few moments. He finally announced, "Very well, I accept your words, and hereby pardon you, all of you. I henceforth leave the firebenders, Iroh and Zuko, in the responsibility of King Bumi of Omashu. Bumi, make sure they stay out of trouble. Now with that cleared up, we can continue our work of devising a strategy to strike back at the Fire Nation. You all mentioned that you had important news before all this trouble began? As you know our chief concern is the fact that Sozin's Comet returns in only a matter of months."

Sokka smiled, "Maybe so, but before that there's a solar eclipse."

All but the other three who had been with him in the desert gaped at Sokka. He had just told them of something that could change the course of the war if the opportunity was seized. A smile slowly found its way to Loki's face, and he began to laugh.

"This is wonderful! Do you know the date that it's suppose to happen?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure do!" Aang replied.

Katara glanced over to see Zuko and Iroh seem to shiver at the thought of something. She asked, "Are you two okay?"

Zuko softly replied, "The eclipse is not something that is taken too fondly in our nation."

Iroh explained, "The eclipse cuts us off from the sun, the source of our power, but there's more to it than that. Think of it as having a fire within each of us, a part of our soul, and the sun helps to feed it. At night we still feed on the little bit of sunlight that reflects off of the moon. That's not to say that even during a full moon we our as powerful as we are when the sun is at its zenith, but like waterbenders we too need the moon. The eclipse though, cuts us off from the sun entirely, and those inner fires dim. The texts tell that the people felt the darkness eat away at them. Needless to say there aren't really any pleasant things recorded about that time."

"What texts, the entire Fire Nation section of the library was destroyed." Sokka asked.

The old man answered, "That would have been Zhao, I'm sure. He mentioned something about an underground library. In our capital city of Huo Long Cheng there is the Imperial Archives, where all the texts produced in our nation are stored. The texts that tell of the darkest day are kept within the restricted section open to only members of the royal family and high sages. Perhaps someday we'll be able to show the magnificent structure to you all."

"Perhaps you will after we end this war." Loki commented.

That night Aang, Sokka Katara and Toph were shown to the house that they had used before their little escapade. As only about three weeks had passed, the house hadn't been taken by anyone since they left. The other three who had arrived with them had been given quarters in the palace until other arrangements could be made. It was also the safest place for them being surrounded by people that head tried to have them killed. As they walked in there was a layer of dust on everything. They each went to their rooms, to lie down for the night. They'd clean in the morning.

There was a knock on the door early the next morning, just after sunrise to be exact. Katara drowsily made her way to the source of the annoying sound, dragging her feet as she let out a loud yawn. She mumbled as she got to the door and slid it open to reveal a pleasantly smiling Iroh and his impassive looking nephew.

"Good morning, Katara. My apologies for disturbing you at this early hour, but we came to fetch my other pupil for training." Iroh said with bow of his head.

Blinking the sleep away she replied, "Yeah, okay, he's in the second door on the left."

"Zuko, if you would?" the old man asked.

The younger man proceeded past the other two and headed straight for Aang's room. Katara invited Iroh in for a cup of tea while they waited for the boy to get ready. She quickly cleaned and filled a kettle, and let Iroh heat the water with his bending. As she poured the tea, there was a loud shout followed by another surprised one and then a groan. Zuko came out and sat at the table with them, taking a cup for himself.

"Nephew, I believe there was something you wished to speak with Katara of." Iroh commented, without looking up from his tea.

Zuko bowed slightly to the young waterbender, his cheeks tinting red. He asked, with as much nervousness in his voice as she had ever heard, "Katara, I was wondering if you would p-permit me to escort you to the ball in two days?"

Katara's eyes went wide in surprise at what she had just heard. Was ZUKO asking her out on a date? She couldn't have heard him correctly. Why would he ask her? All those months they had thrown jibes and insults back and forth. They had fought against each other with all their might at the North Pole. They were from different Nations, different social standings, which had been one of his prominent jabs at her. Then again he had said it himself. He was no longer a prince.

Before she had the chance to answer, Aang came into the room. He looked disheveled and still half asleep. He mumbled, "You know, there are easier ways to wake a person."

Katara asked, "What did you do?"

Zuko sat up and shrugged, "He wouldn't get up."

At her confused look Aang explained, "He pulled my blanket off of me, shouting, sending me to the floor."

Iroh stood and said, "Well, I believe it is time we get going. There is still much that you both need to learn."

They all walked toward the door and as Iroh and Aang continued on Zuko stopped, turning to Katara.

"You never answered my question." He said.

She averted her eyes as she said, "I just need a little time to think about it, okay?"

He nodded, "Right, I'll, uh, talk with you later." He then went to catch up with the other two.

Aang and Zuko had just finished with their warm ups and the basic sets, and Iroh was allowing them a few minutes break. They'd been granted permission to use one of the army's training arenas. The three sat near a small drinking fountain along the wall.

Iroh commented after a sip from a dipper, "I noticed you stayed a little longer then us. Did you get an answer to you question?"

"Who'd you ask what?" Aang asked curiously.

Zuko simply replied, "I asked Katara to go to the ball with me."

Aang's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He'd heard a little about the upcoming ball, and had figured that it was a given that he would go with Katara. Now though the young banished prince on the other side of his uncle had asked her, and he felt anger that he even thought that he had the right to do so. It was true that Aang hadn't showed his feelings for Katara for the entire world to see, but he would have thought that the older boy would have noticed them by now.

"She said that she needed some time to think about it."

Aang felt a burst of relief at hearing that statement. That meant that he still had a chance to convince her to go with him. All he had to do was get to her before she could tell Zuko yes. Perhaps this would even be the perfect chance to tell her how he felt.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and said reassuringly, "You need not fret. I'm sure she will say yes. Now lets get back to practice."

Meanwhile that morning during breakfast at the house, Toph was noticing some weird behavior from the older girl in their group. Katara had been abnormally quiet, only exchanging pleasantries. She hadn't seemed to be paying attention to Sokka or she, and it had taken two or three times before she would reply to either of them. Something was definitely going through her head.

"Okay, Sugar Queen lets have it." Toph said exasperatedly.

Katara shook her head, startled. She asked, "Huh, what?"

Toph said, "You haven't completely been here since before we got up. So what's got you so wound up?"

Her cheeks tinted pink as she replied, "Zuko asked me to go to the ball with him."

Sokka spit out his food as he heard that. He turned to look incredulously at his sister. He exclaimed, "He did WHAT? You said no, didn't you?"

A little offended Katara replied, "Actually, I told him that I needed to think about it."

He let out a sigh of relief, "You had me worried there for a minute. I was beginning to think you were going to say yes to him."

Toph asked, "Why shouldn't she?"

"Because he's a firebender." Sokka said. "It doesn't matter anyway. You heard what she said. Everybody knows that when a girl says that she needs to think about it, it means that she's just being polite in saying no."

Now Katara was mad. She shouted, "Well for your information, Mr. I-know-all-about-how-girls-think-and-act, when I said that I needed to think about it, I MEANT I needed to think about it. Though now that I've talked to you, I don't need to think about it anymore! I'm going with Zuko!"

Sokka stood and shouted back, "No YOU'RE NOT! I forbid you from seeing him, and when we're at meetings that he's at you're to keep as far away from him as possible!"

"You can't tell me who I am, and who I'm not allowed to even be near! You're not dad!"

"While he's away, and we're not with Gran-Gran, I get the authority to do this! Listen he's a Fire Nation boy, he's just after one thing."

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Sokka began to sputter not actually wanting to say it straight out. Darn it, he didn't even want to be thinking it. He said, "Y-y-you know! The s-s-stuff that bad guys do to women."

Both girls' eyes widened in shock. Katara then glared and yelled, "How dare you? You know that Zuko would never do something like that! I don't want to talk to you until you've come to your senses and you're ready to apologise!" With that she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.

Toph smiled sarcastically, "Nice job, what do you do for an encore, moon a saber toothed moose lion?"

She then walked away, following the older girl into her room. Sokka just stood there with his mouth hanging open. What did he do wrong? All he had done was try to protect his little sister from an older boy that was from their enemy. Why should he get yelled at for that? As it was he would just have to go and make sure that Zuko didn't try anything. He was going to need someone to go with him. He thought for a moment, and snapped his fingers with a smile on his face as an idea came to mind. He rushed out the front door to see if he could find the warrior girl from Kyoshi.

Toph found the irritated waterbender pacing in her room, muttering a number of things her brother could go do. None of them sounded at all pleasant. The young earthbender sat on the bed listening to Katara rant as she walked. This lasted a few minutes until she got bored.

"You're starting to repeat yourself." Toph said, stopping the older girl. "I don't usually interfere, and I don't mean to now. I just want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

Katara sat on the bed beside her, and replied, "I shouted at him because I couldn't believe some of the stuff he said. I mean, ever since our dad left to fight in the war Sokka's always thought of himself as having all sorts of authority, so I'm used to that. He went over the line though when he was trying to keep me from seeing Zuko, and Sokka knows that he's not like that."

"Listen, you guys are the first real friends I've ever had, so I'm just trying to help you out. Did you say you were going to go with Scarface because you want to, or to just tick your brother off?"

Katara smiled, "To tell the truth, I think I did want to accept his offer, but my hesitation got the better of me. We've been through a lot as enemies, but I can't deny this kind of…bond we've formed since he and Iroh joined us. To answer your question, yes, I going to go with Zuko because I want to go with him."

Toph smirked, "In that case, forget about Sokka, and have fun."

A/N: Hou Long Cheng translates as Fiery Dragon City or City of the Fire Dragon. I'm also sorry for not updating more often but my schedule has been kind of tight. But I'm rectifying this problem with a three-chapter update.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: refer to ch.1

Chapter 10: The Answer

The three were walking to the gang's house just shy of midday, and the two younger members were each preoccupied. It was quite obvious to Iroh that the two's minds were elsewhere as they walked down the street, but he was content to let them work these things out on their own. He would give advice if it was asked for, but he wouldn't tell them what to do. No, the affairs of the heart had to be handled by one's own hands; no other should do anymore than give emotional support, and if needed the occasional nudge.

Zuko's mind raced with the possibilities of what would happen the next time that he talked to Katara. There was the chance that she would simply need more time to think, and while not usually patient, he would give her time. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about her, but there was something that messed with him. She could make him so angry at times yet he couldn't hang on to that anger like he could with other people. It was similar to his uncle; he couldn't stay mad at either of them for prolonged periods of time. Then there were times where he'd feel so content around her, particularly while practicing. He'd not felt anything like that since before he was banished.

Of course, there was the chance of Katara refusing his offer, and this both angered and frightened him. Why would it frighten him? He hated feeling scared because he had always learned that it was a sign of weakness. Then again, why would she refuse him? He mentally scoffed at that question. There were plenty of reasons. They had been enemies, he had tried to capture her friend repeatedly, they were from nations of the opposite elements, and his scar. Would she really not want to be seen with him because of the disfiguring mark on his face? He shook his head to clear it. He needed to stop thinking about it so hard; he was getting one of those blasted headaches again.

Aang's mind was buzzing with a similar line of thought. He had to find a way of convincing Katara to reject Zuko's offer, and go with him. As well his mind was drifting to what that night would be like. He would dance with her in the center of the grand dance floor until they were too tired to keep going. They would walk along one of the ramparts enjoying the cool breeze. He'd skillfully direct them toward a bench under the moon, and there he would declare his love for her. It would be perfect!

They arrived at the house, and the two firebenders followed Aang in, finding only the two girls. Sokka was nowhere to be found, and it didn't appear to worry the two too much. He would probably come running as soon as he remembered that food was being served.

"Hey Katara, hey Toph!" Aang said as he went to place his staff in his room.

"Good day, how are you two doing?" Iroh asked smiling at the two. "What is that scrumptious aroma?"

Toph smirked, "That would be lunch, old man. You seem to have a knack for showing up right in time for meals just like Sokka."

While the two talked and laughed, Zuko went to the doorway leading to the kitchen to find Katara working at finishing the group's meal. She lifted the wok that she had a good portion of the meal in from the fire, and began to scoop it into a serving bowl. The size was a bit too much and she began lose her control of the iron bowl. Zuko rushed forward and grabbed the wok steadying it. Katara looked over her shoulder to see his face mere inches from hers. Catching her look he became aware of how they were standing and did his best to hide the warmth creeping up to cheeks. When he'd moved forward he'd reached around her lithe frame, and his front came almost flush against her back.

He moved to the side, still holding the wok, and let her finish her work. Neither spoke as they went about setting the food out on the table. Aang had joined Toph and Iroh in the common room, his eyes darting about looking for Katara. He saw her come out of the kitchen with Zuko, each carrying items to the table.

"Katara! Hey, I got something to ask you." He said as he came up to her. He glanced at the older boy. "In private."

"Um, alright." She said, and led him to the kitchen.

Zuko watched them go, curious as to what it was that the young monk was going to ask of her. One didn't need to look too closely to see that he had a crush on the older girl, but Zuko also saw that she did not share his romantic interests. He assumed that Katara thought of Aang as a best friend or little brother. Though these thoughts couldn't stop the irritation he felt as the two disappeared through the doorway.

Once they were in the kitchen Katara turned toward her friend. She asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Aang gave a shy smile as he said, "I was wondering about the ball in a few days. I was thinking that we could go together. I've got those robes from the greeting party that King Loki had, and you could wear the dress they gave you."

Katara blinked and replied, "Oh, I guess they didn't tell you. Zuko asked me to the ball this morning, and I've decided to go with him. I even got a new dress that Iroh convinced me to get when we were at that town a few days ago. Wait till you see it. I wasn't really sure about spending some of the money on it, but it's such a pretty dress."

Aang had pretty much stopped listening to her words after the part about deciding to accept Zuko's offer. He was too late. Wasn't he good enough for her? Hadn't they been getting rather close over the last few months? He remembered that Aunt Wu had told Katara that she would be in a great romance and would marry a powerful bender. He was the Avatar, didn't that make him the most powerful bender? He thought about the times he had gone into the avatar state. During those moments he had the power of all the Avatars, or was it that the power of all the Avatars had his body? He remembered the look she had given him in the desert, one of sadness and remorse.

Aang considered Zuko at that point. He was adequate as a bender, one of the more powerful firebenders he had faced. He remembered all their fights. The time at the abbey had possibly been their most climatic encounter, and had shown that they had been actually equal. Although that had been when Aang had only really known airbending. Now he was curious how the prince would fair in a fight against him without being restricted to just firebending. Aang smiled at the thought of the older boy being frozen and sent flying. The daydream Katara would come running and throw her arms around him, showering him with praise.

The real Katara took his smile as a sign of approval and happiness. She gave him a quick hug of thanks and walked out into the other room. In her mind Aang was happy for her, and that was a good sign. She didn't know exactly why, but she had almost expected him to react kind of like her brother had. Then again, he hadn't reacted like Sokka had to her small infatuation with Jet, but Aang had been more caught up in the tree mounted hideout. He was just a twelve-year-old boy after all.

As they ate lunch Iroh was telling them of how he and his nephew had been offered a small house on one of the lower rings of the inner city. The two would move in that afternoon, hopefully with little incident from their new neighbors. This was all just a temporary arrangement anyway to last until they were to leave for the battle against the forces of the Fire Nation, of Ozai.

Aang was unnaturally quiet throughout the meal, something Iroh caught onto. He noticed how the boy had made sure to sit between Katara and Zuko as they had all sat down. Sadly there was nothing he could do to prevent the older boy from sitting in the seat across from her. Iroh also caught the glances that his nephew and Katara would occasionally give each other. He had a bad feeling about this situation, and unfortunately too many of his bad feelings turned out to be justified.

Zuko aided Katara in clearing the table and the washing of the dishes. Aang had tried to do so, but Toph had told him to prepare for his earthbending practice. Katara was washing the dishes; using her bending to help out a bit while Zuko would dry them.

"So, have you come to a decision about what I asked you earlier?" Zuko asked.

She looked at him with and a small smile grew as she said, "As a matter of fact I have. You can actually thank my lovable but irritating brother for helping me to decide." At his confused expression her smile grew a little more. "He got me to realize what I want, and I want to go with you."

Hs eyes widened slightly and a smile formed on his face. She felt a stirring in her gut as she saw his mouth curve upwards. He so rarely did that. He would smirk, he would quirk the edge of his lips in a forced or faked grin, but this was different. This was a real full-fledged smile born of joy, possibly the first she had ever seen on him.

Not feeling like being alone for the afternoon while the two twelve year olds practiced at the arena, Katara, Momo on her shoulder, went along with the two to help them move into their new house. They told Iroh of her decision, and he expressed his pleasure at hearing that. He began to tell tales of his time with his late wife. Katara reveled hearing how the old man still spoke with such affection for the lady so many years after her death. She wished for the same kind of love for herself, although she wished to be alive to share that love. Zuko just kept quiet, reminiscing about the better times with their family was something Zuko wouldn't deny his uncle.

After picking up their limited belongings from their quarters at the palace, and left to find the house they'd been given. Bumi had made sure they received a map with the directions, which they were truly grateful for when they made it to the lower ring. People were hustling about hurriedly, and there were plenty of them. Compared to the upper rings this was much more like the outer city. It took them almost half an hour to find the house as Iroh had stopped to inquire about the selection at a local teahouse. Finally, they arrived at the small two-bedroom house.

As they opened the door they saw that the house was furnished with the basics. They quickly set about opening windows to let in the sun and air out the dusty smell of the place. The two men placed their packs in their respective rooms and came out to find Katara rummaging through a small closet, pulling out a couple brooms and rags. She immediately began handing out supplies and assignments. Iroh took the orders good naturedly, accepting his broom, but Zuko tried to question why she thought she was in charge, only to be silenced by a rag thrown in his face.

"You really shouldn't argue about these things, nephew. We should be grateful that she is helping us." Iroh commented.

Zuko sighed, removing the rag from his face, "I know and I am, but she just took over like that. Besides, why do I have to do the dusting?"

His uncle smiled, "You're the only one tall enough to reach some of the places that need it."

Zuko rolled eyes and quietly got to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Refer to ch.1

Chapter 11: The Ball

Soon the day of the ball had come and it seemed the whole city was moving about in a fuss. People tried to make last minute arrangements; girls trying to look beautiful, men still trying to find dates. Sokka had managed to find Suki, and to his elation she had agreed to go with him. The problem was that Sokka didn't explain his plan to the girl. His primary interest was to keep tabs on his sister and stop Zuko from doing anything to her. Little did he know he wasn't alone in this regard.

Although they had given Aang the day off from training just like Toph and Katara, Iroh and Zuko still proceeded with their own morning training. They had moved into the advanced sets, and Zuko was making good progress. Iroh reminded the young man though that he needed to remember his basics, because they would be what could save his life. Iroh was less concerned then he had been the first time as Zuko had tried the lightning technique. It still blew up in his face, but the old man now had renewed hope that his nephew could come to terms with his past, perhaps with the aid of a certain young lady.

When they returned to their house Iroh said, "Oh Zuko, I have a surprise for you."

Zuko, not really one for his uncle's surprises, mentally cringed at the words. Iroh walked into his room, and came back out with a parcel. He handed the parcel to his nephew, encouraging him to open it. Zuko complied somewhat hesitantly, feeling that it was clothes and fearing his uncle's sense of style. His expression turned to one of astonishment at the sight of what he now held.

In his hands was a set of formal attire similar to that of his youth. There was a light gray silk shirt and matching pants. With it was a near sleeveless red vest that came down to his thighs, a dark gray sash for around his waist, and even the red shoulder piece with the flame like points at the shoulders. Red and dark gray gauntlets and boots finished the outfit. He had not worn anything like this since before his banishment.

"U-uncle, I…" He started but then shut his mouth and bowed in thanks.

Iroh chuckled, "It was no real difficulty really. I was able to get one of the palace tailors to make it based on the drawing in my book. It was kind of bittersweet for the man. He didn't like doing Fire Nation clothing, but he has always seemed to enjoy trying something different. Besides, what kind of uncle would I be if I let you escort the young lady to the ball looking all shabby?"

"That reminds me, what exactly do you plan on do doing tonight?"

"Oh, I intend to be at the Ball as well. I shall be accompanying a fine lady that I met the other day at the palace. Her name is Wu." Iroh replied with a smile. "I'll introduce you all at the ball."

"Wait a minute, how did you know what measurements to give the tailor?" Zuko asked as he realized that he'd never been fitted.

Iroh rubbed the back of his head, giving a sheepish grin, and explained, "That's an amusing story actually…"

Later that day Zuko had bathed and was just finishing with his attire when he looked into a mirror. It had been months since he had worn his nation's style of clothing, and he had to admit that it felt rather nice to do so again. Even if it was just for one night. He looked at his face. He still didn't understand exactly why Katara would agree to go with him with this disfigured marking on his face. He'd let his hair grow out, but it was far from being able to put up into a topknot. He remembered Iroh's words of looking shabby, and grabbed a comb. Soon his hair was combed and parted.

Katara was just finishing applying the small amount of make up she was going to wear, a light dusting of blush, a little eyeliner, and some soft red lipstick. She also applied a couple dabs of the perfume she had gotten when they'd been at the abbey. She stood and looked at herself in her mirror. She had done her hair like her mother's, with a bun and braid lying over top of unbound hair reaching to the small of her back and the usual hair loops. She was also wearing the new dress that fit her form like a glove. She had to admit that she looked pretty darn good, and a couple years older.

She quickly heard the sound of a soft knock coming from the front door. It was about time for Zuko to arrive. Sokka had gone off to pick up Suki, Toph was out in the main room waiting for everyone, and Aang was just dressing in his room. Toph had answered, moving surprisingly quickly given the dress that she wore. It was the one that she had been given for the welcoming feast when they had first arrived at the grand city. After telling him to get inside, Katara heard the young earthbender make a comment about her taking so much time.

Katara rushed out of her room, and shouted, "What is that supposed to mean? If I remember correctly the reason I took so long was because I had to do your make up and hair before mine!" She then turned to Zuko, who was staring at her with awe and shock. The latter due to her sudden, loud entrance. "What about you? Do you have anything to say about girls taking a long time to prepare? Trust me, I've heard enough of that from Sokka."

Zuko just stood there and shook his head, still admiring the sight of her. She practically looked like a full-grown young woman, beyond her fifteen years. He could tell that under the dark blue collar the necklace she had once lost hung. He felt an anger and shame build inside him having learned the fate of her mother. He knew he could not take away what had happened, but he almost wished he could.

Katara looked at him up and down. He wore what looked like Fire Nation formal attire, and his hair was neatly combed. A part of her was drawn back to the image of him standing beside his mother. He looked like a prince again rather than a peasant as he did in those Earth Kingdom clothes. Though she would have to admit that she personally kind of liked his hair messy.

"Okay you two, stop gawking at each other, and get moving. I'll bring Twinkle toes once he gets out here." Toph said, breaking the silence that started to form.

"Yes, well." Zuko muttered, then bowed to Katara and offered his arm as he straightened.

She looped her arm with his, and they left.

"You can come out now." Toph said.

Aang slowly came out of his room. He wore the long black robes that he'd received, his hat in his hand. He looked rather depressed, and seemed to lack the energy that usually filled his movements.

'Great, why do I have to deal with a love sick Avatar while everyone else goes off on dates." Toph thought. She sighed, "Listen, nothing's saying you can't talk or anything with her. Maybe you can even get in a few dances with her."

Aang looked at her, "You really think so?"

Toph said, "Sure, he can't be with her every minute of the night. So buck up, and stop moping about. Lets get going before Sokka gets there and eats all the food."

"Right, thanks a lot Toph." Aang smiled. Maybe if he played his cards right his dreams could still come true that night. Toph just grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the house.

All the people trying to make their way into the festivities crowded the gates to the palace's grand hall. There was a kind of surprised parting of the crowd as a pair of young people, one in red the other in blue, walked toward the gates. They each felt the gazes upon them, and each felt a myriad of emotions at them. A number of the gazes directed at Katara were looks of awe at the foreign beauty that she exuded, but there were those that recognized her as one of the people that had aided the firebenders' escape, giving looks of mild contempt. Most were stares of shocked and outraged people looking upon the young man with her. They couldn't believe that this young man from their enemy would wear the attire of his homeland in their city, at their social event. But the king had spoken. The two were accepted in his kingdom and were now allies.

The two came into the grand hall to find a massive, gloriously decorated room. There were streamers and banners of greens, golds, purples, and beiges. The middle of the room was left wide open for couples to dance, and there were at least a dozen already doing so. An orchestra was playing up on a large balcony for all to hear. There was a multitude of tables of varying sizes spread along the outside of the hall. It was at one of these tables that they saw Iroh waving them over beside an elder lady that Katara would soon recognize.

"Aunt Wu!" Katara exclaimed running forward to the fortuneteller.

Zuko walked up to them and asked, "Is she related to you?"

"That's just what I like to have people call me." The woman smiled. "The truth is that I've only met this young lady once, but I had the feeling we'd meet again."

Iroh came up beside his date and said, "As you already seem to know Katara, allow me to introduce you to my nephew. Wu this is Zuko. Nephew, this is the fine lady that I told you about, Wu."

As Zuko nodded to her, she commented, "Please, just call me Aunt Wu."

Toph and Aang soon arrived at the grand hall the former still hanging onto the sleeve of the latter. There were so many people about that Toph's senses were a little overwhelmed. She could handle herself in this frenzy, but she felt quite reassured having another with her amidst it. They soon were able to make their way to the table where the other four were seated.

"Ah the young Avatar! How are you, my dear boy?" Aunt Wu asked. "And my, who is this pretty young lady with you?"

"The name's Toph." The young earthbender replied. "Who're you lady?"

Wu smiled, "I am Aunt Wu, the fortuneteller. You are the daughter of the Hei Fong family are you not? They employed my services some years ago."

Toph snorted, "I'm not surprised."

"Hey guys!" A voice practically shouted.

They turned to see Sokka in his black and white robe holding hands with a brown haired girl. She wore a dark green dress and her face was painted in a similar yet softer look than usual. She smiled at the group as they approached.

"Suki, how did my brother manage to wrangle you into coming with him." Katara laughed, greeting the girl from Kyoshi.

Suki just smiled, "Well, I kind of preferred coming to something like this with someone I knew rather than some of the strangers that asked."

Sokka's face took on a kind of pouting look behind her. Introductions were made, and surprisingly Suki accepted that Katara was there with Zuko. The two had a short dispute about the time that Zuko had come to her village, but it was soon laid to rest. The past cannot be changed. They all rather enjoyed their dinners, Sokka doing his best not to just shove his into his mouth in front of his date. He'd learned that lesson when he'd met Yue.

Kings Loki and Bumi eventually made their way over to the group to say their greetings. They were somewhat surprised by the firebenders' attire as well, but soon Bumi was joking about possibly trying something like that. He thought that the pointy-toed shoes would look rather festive, especially if small bells were put on the points. Zuko rolled his eyes at the crazy old king as the others laughed.

After they were all mostly finished with dinner, Zuko stood and slightly bowed as he asked Katara if she wanted to dance. She smiled accepting his hand, and he led her out onto the dance floor. The song was a slow ballad, and Zuko placed his hand on her waist, repositioning their connected hands. Her other hand came instinctually up onto his shoulder. He led her carefully into the dance, letting her become accustomed to his gentle leading movements. Iroh watched as the two moved into the rhythm of the music, and smiled. Even in war there were moments of true peace. He turned to his own date and soon led her onto the dance floor.

The two boys left at the table watched the younger pair as they danced amongst the crowd. Aang felt a surge of anger and sadness as he gazed upon the two. He was sad because Katara was showing the older boy the affection that he wanted, smiling at him the he wanted her to smile him, and letting him hold her like Aang wanted to hold her. He was angry with Zuko for being the one where he should be. Sokka was watching the young firebender carefully. He would make sure that the boy didn't try anything, or put his hands where they didn't belong. Of course, in his opinion they were already where they didn't belong.

Suki sat there with her arms crossed. She finally had enough of this, and practically shouted, "Sokka are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

The boy turned toward her in shock, startled from his observation. He quickly nodded, seeing the look on her face, and stood. The two quickly made their way out onto the floor. Sokka had to admit that this wasn't so bad. While dancing he could keep a closer eye upon the pair.

Toph was beginning to get bored. Everyone else had left the table, leaving her with a mulling airbender. Aang was just sitting there, no doubt watching Sugar Queen as she danced with Scarface. The boy was really getting on her nerves. Even blind, Toph could see just how well suited the waterbender and firebender were for each other. Why couldn't he see it? Then again, he probably did and that's what seemed to make him miserable.

'Well, no reason that his misery should ruin my evening.' She thought. She got up, snatched his arm, and dragged him toward the crowd. She said, "C'mon Twinkle toes, lets see if you're as light on your feet dancing as you are fighting."

Katara was thoroughly enjoying herself as the young man with her proved his uncle's words true. Zuko really was a pretty good dancer. She looked up to see that he looked as if he was enjoying himself too. It wasn't all that often that his face relaxed like it had. She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture until someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Aang asked.

Before either had a chance to answer he had replaced Zuko's hands with his own, and led Katara off. Zuko was now very irritated with the younger boy. He had just taken Zuko's date right out from under his nose. He started off in the direction the two had disappeared to, but was stopped by a firm hand on his sleeve. He looked back at the shorter girl.

Toph said, "Let him have a dance or two. You've got plenty of time with her left. Lets head back to the table, I don't like having this many people right around me."

Zuko gave a small smile, and surprised her as he took up a position in front of her to dance. At her confused look he explained, "It'll be easier to get out of this mess like this."

They danced, moving toward the edge of the floor and round to where their table was. As they sat they found that Iroh and Wu had already returned. As they were not as young as they once were they were had tired out before any of their younger companions.

"It seems you misplaced your date, Zuko." Iroh joked.

Zuko crossed his arms, and said, "She's dancing with Aang right now."

Iroh nodded, "Hmm, well Wu here has been telling me all about her fortune telling. It is such an interesting art, but a rather cryptic one. You would probably not find it too fascinating."

At his snort, Wu asked Zuko, "Would you care if I did a reading on you?"

"It'd just be rubbish. I don't believe that your life can be mapped out before your birth. My future is for me to make as I live, and I'll make it with these two hands and my flame."

He got up, feeling rather restless. He needed something to ease his racing mind, and calm himself. He saw Katara and Aang over by a table with refreshments. He excused himself and made his way over to the two.

Aunt Wu watched his retreating form, having already got a few inclinations of what his future foretold. She turned to Iroh and asked, "What do you say to me telling your fortune?"

He chuckled, "As I told you before there is only one great surprise left at my age, and I'd rather leave that a mystery."

"Firebenders." She muttered, looking upset. Though it was kind of nice having people that didn't depend on you for everything. She remembered having to tell Katara a complete summary of her life. Then she smiled and turned to Toph. "What about you, my dear?"

Zuko walked up to the two friends at the large bowl of punch. He came to a stop beside Katara and filled a small cup, quickly drinking it down. The girl smiled at him as he refilled her cup. Aang had a disconcerted look on his face. He had hoped that Toph would of kept him at bay longer than this. He had only managed one dance with Katara.

Sounding as civil as his irritation would allow, Zuko said, "If you don't mind Aang, I think I'm going to steel my date back."

This time before the boy had a chance to reply Zuko had set Katara's empty cup down, and led her off. He didn't lead her toward the dance floor; rather he led her toward a large doorway leading to the palace gardens. Darkness had fallen, and he could tell that the full moon had risen into the night sky. She would probably rather enjoy a nice relaxing stroll amongst the moonlit flora.

They came out to find that the rows of plants were beautifully bathed in the silvery light of the moon. There were flowers off all types on the bushes arranged on a number of step-like levels leading to a fountain at the bottom. They walked about the garden passing couples that had escaped the crowded hall to enjoy a romantic moment or two to themselves. They finally sat upon the ledge of the fountain.

Katara smiled, "You know, over a month ago on a night like this with so much water on hand I would probably be thinking of ways to take you down if you were around. It's kind of funny how things have turned out."

"Yeah," he replied quietly, "But I think I kind of like the way things have turned out. Even if your brother doesn't trust me in the slightest."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

Zuko smirked, "He's been watching us all night, making sure I haven't tried anything. He's up there behind a bush with that girl looking right at us, right now."

Katara stood and shouted, "HE'S WHAT?" She sent a water whip at the bush Zuko had indicated, and smiled hearing her brother's cry of pain.

Suki stood pulling away Sokka, who was rubbing his head that would soon sport a new bruised lump. She complained, "I told you not to go after them. I said that it would end badly for you. But no, you just had to make sure that 'the big mean firebender' didn't try anything on your little sister. Some date this has been."

Zuko laughed as Katara sat back down, still mad at Sokka, but kind of pitying him for whatever plans Suki had in store for him. She couldn't resist joining in on the laughter; this was even rarer than Zuko's smile. Their good mood would soon be interrupted as a woman in her forties or fifties approached them.

She asked, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your attire, young sir, and I was wondering if you were the young firebender, Zuko, that people have been talking about. Are you?"

Zuko eyed her suspiciously, "I am. What do you want?"

"Your mother's name was Ursa, yes?"

"Yes. How did you…"

The old woman smiled, "I met her about seven years ago. She came here covered in bandages, claiming to be a leper. She was placed in a small ghetto for them in the northern part of the outer city, along the wall. I worked as a healer trying to help them at the time. You can imagine my shock at discovering that she was covered in burns instead. She was a kind lady, and we spoke often until her death."

Both young people's eyes widened. Katara started, "D-death?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say about three months after arriving here she passed away." The woman replied sadly. "She spoke often of her son, Zuko. I can tell you that she was very proud of you, and loved you dearly."

Zuko was looking at the ground. His mother had been here in this city. She had _died _in this very city. She had been covered in burns, but inflicted by whom? He asked, "Excuse me but where are her remains now?"

"She was cremated and her remains buried in a cemetery along the north wall. She told me once of how she had been burned. Apparently, it had been her own husband who did it after killing his own father. She had walked in to find him writing some thing with the body on the ground next to him. She confronted him about it and he burned her. She eventually made it here. I'm sorry, but I thought you should know."

Without looking up he said, "Thank you." As the woman walked away he turned to Katara. "I, I think that I'll be leaving soon. If you wish to stay feel free."

She could see the pain in his features, even though he was trying to keep an impassive mask up. She set her hands on his shoulders and said, "Listen, the last thing you need is to be left alone right now. I'll take you home and we can talk. Just let me tell the others that we're going. I won't even tell them why if you don't want."

He slowly stood and nodded, "Thank you."

A/N: There you are. You're about as caught up on the story as I am, but I do have the rest planned out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: refer to ch.1

Chapter 12: Talks

As they left Katara went over to the others and said that the two of them would see them later. The two made a bit of a quick walk getting back to the gang's house. Zuko didn't want to be out where he could still hear or see the festivities at the palace. He just wanted to get away where he could try to find a way to control the aching sadness that was building inside him. Yet here he was with Katara next to him, trying to give all the support she could, and he found himself welcoming the company.

He sat down at the table, his head in his hands. Katara had gone to make a pot of tea. Zuko hated feeling like this, like some pathetic child. He had been taught that those that break down at bad news are weak, but he remembered sticking up for Uncle Iroh when Azula commented about the time Lu Ten died. He understood that he had every right to be sad about his mother's passing, but he still didn't like breaking down like he was on the verge of doing.

He wasn't just sad though, he was conflicted at the news that it had been Ozai himself that had caused Ursa's death. Rage and confusion swirled within his mind. How could the man do that to his own wife? In the past three years Zuko had wanted nothing more than to regain his father's love and acceptance. The throne didn't matter as much as that. But now, now he had learned that the man he had admired and strived to be like had murdered not only his mother but Grandfather Azulon as well. He had cheated Uncle Iroh out of his birthright. Was this really the man he called father?

Katara sat beside him, setting the tray down before them. She saw all the emotions running through him pass over his face. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and soon found her arms wrapped around him.

"Zuko, please tell me about you're past. I think that may help you come to terms with what's happened." She said comfortingly. At his hesitation she continued, "Please Zuko, there's no reason to worry. If you cry it won't make you weak. Sometimes it takes the strongest of people to let others see them breakdown."

He wanted to rebuke her comment at first, but a small part of him kept him quiet. Instead he began, "I was ten and my cousin Lu Ten had just died. Uncle had given up his siege on this city, and was returning home. I remember my family going before Fire Lord Azulon, and being shown up again by Azula. No matter what it was, Azula was always able to beat me, and father praised her for it all."

Katara asked, "What of your mother?"

"While my uncle and cousin were off fighting in the war, she seemed to be the one person who acknowledged and appreciated what I did. After dismissing all but my father, Azula pulled me back behind a curtain to see what happened. Father asked for grandfather to deny uncle's claim to the throne and name him as his successor since Cousin Lu Ten was dead. Grandfather became angry about the request to betray his firstborn. That's when I ran from the room, afraid of his anger. Azula told me later that as punishment I would be killed so father knew the pain of losing a firstborn son. I didn't want to believe it, but that night my mother came and told me that everything she did was to protect me." He couldn't hold it any longer. He slammed his fists onto the table, tears streaming from his right eye. "It should have been me! She should have just let me die!"

Katara exclaimed, "ZUKO, she did what she did because she loved you!"

"But at least she would still be alive! Don't you see? I caused her death!" He cried turning toward her. "It's MY fault she's dead!"

She had only seen this much pain in him the time Iroh had lain injured on the ground. The truth was that he might actually be in more pain now. He had blamed himself initially for not being able to protect his uncle, but he had come to realize that there wasn't much he could have done. Katara wished she knew how to help him cope with this. How could anyone do something like that to their own family.

She embraced him, laying his head on her shoulder. She whispered, "It wasn't your fault. She chose to stop you're death anyway she could. That's what mothers do. They do all they can to protect their children."

"My Mother once told me something similar to that. That when you threaten a mother's child she'll bite you right back." He said lifting his head, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Katara gave her own soft smile, "What I said MY mother told me."

"It sounds like we both had really great mothers." He said. His gaze was then downcast in shame. "I'm truly sorry. I wish there was some way to change what happened to your mother. My people have much to atone for."

"It's alright, she's in a good place now. Maybe the two have met in the land of the dead, and are friends." She said. Then she gently traced his scar. "Did your father also cause this?"

"It was my fault. Shortly after turning fourteen I convinced my uncle to get me into one of my father's war councils. I spoke out against a plan from one of the generals that proposed to sacrifice a division of new recruits so the experienced soldiers could deal with the tired Earth Kingdom troops afterward. Those people loved and defended our nation, he shouldn't of been able to do that to them. They didn't deserve to be thrown away like trash, but it wasn't my place to say."

"That's the reason you got scarred?" She asked astonished. Was that it? Simply voicing an opinion had gotten him scarred and banished?

He shook his head, "Speaking out against the general was an insult, thus an Agni Kai, a fire duel, was convened. I thought I would fight the old general, but I had spoken out in my father's war council. When I turned to face my opponent it was my father." He had tears forming in his eye again and a look of udder shame at the memory. Katara wrapped her arms about him as he continued, "I knelt down and refused to fight him. I, I couldn't. I begged for forgiveness. I hadn't meant to insult him. I only wanted what was best for our people. He told me to fight, but I still refused. I still remember his words, 'you will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.' The next thing I knew his hand was coming toward my face with fire swirling about it. Then, then…"

"Shh, you don't have to say it." She whispered, trying to calm him.

"I woke to a guard telling me that I was banished, and would have to leave by the next dawn. The only way I could enter the Fire Nation again was if I had the Avatar. It appears that he has always been right, I am a failure."

"Stop that right now!" Katara shouted holding him tighter. "You are not a failure or a weakling or anything else that they've called you. Trying to protect your people isn't a sign of weakness. It's true strength and courage. You wanted what was best for your people. In my opinion that's how a leader should be. I'm sure you're mother would be proud of what you did, I am. As for not fighting your dad, well that just showed how much you loved him, and nobody should ever be condemned for that."

"Thank you." Zuko whispered.

He looked her in the eyes and she slowly began to lean forward. Her eyes started to drift shut in anticipation of a kiss. She didn't feel his lips upon hers. Instead there was a soft, somewhat moist feeling on the back of her hand along with the warm rough texture of Zuko's hands. She snapped her eyes open to see that he had brought her hand up and was placing a soft kiss upon it. As he lifted his head she noticed the drooping of his eyelids, and smiled.

Under a little halfhearted protest she had ushered him over to a wall in the common room. She set down a cushion, and guided him down so that his head was resting upon it. She then went to fetch a blanket. When she returned it was to find that he was already fast asleep. Katara took a moment to study him, particularly his face. He had greatly relaxed. He looked so calm and peaceful, even the muscles under the scar seemed to have released their tension. She wished he could look like that when he was awake, but now she knew the reasons for his anger in the past. It had been born of his self hatred.

He had hated himself for being other than what would have pleased his father. Every time that he'd lose was just more evidence to his psyche that he was worthless. Katara suddenly realized what Iroh had been about to tell them that day. Zuko's true purpose for searching for the Avatar was to gain his father's acceptance. Thinking back onto what she knew of Ozai she came to a conclusion.

'_Ozai doesn't deserve a son like this._' She thought.

She had changed into a nightgown when the others had returned. Sokka looked at the sleeping firebender then at her with suspicious eyes. She knew what was running through his head and it infuriated her that he would think so little of either of them. Of course she had to admit that she was a little peeved that he hadn't actually kissed her. Perhaps she should ask Iroh about that.

Toph headed straight off to bed, eager to get all of the fancy gunk off of her face. Aang was a bit hesitant, wanting to spend some time with Katara, but soon made for his room. Sokka looked as if he was about to say something when Katara beat him to the punch.

She said with an exasperated expression, "Nothing happened. We just talked, and he fell asleep."

Iroh smiled, "Well then, I suppose I'll just him sleep. I will fetch him when I come to get Aang for practice tomorrow morning."

As he began to leave Katara caught him at the door, wanting to speak with him alone. She quietly asked, "Were you there when he was scarred?"

Iroh's face took on a surprised look followed by a sad one. He said, "He told you of his past did he? That is good. You are the first person he has ever actually told it to, and unfortunately yes, I was there. I, I looked away when it happened."

"You know, this my sound bad, but I'm actually both sad and happy this happened." At his puzzled expression she explained, "I'm sad that he's suffered as he has, but if it hadn't it's likely we would never have met. Then we wouldn't be where we are right now."

The elder man smiled, "There are times when your logic truly appeals to me, and I am very pleased to count you among my friends."

Katara's cheeks tinted a bit at his words, "Thank you, but there's something else I'd like to ask you. Well, early it seemed that Zuko was about to um, well kiss me, but he just kissed my hand. Why is that?"

Iroh let out an amused chuckle, "Please, don't take it the wrong way Katara. He is simply following our traditional courting customs. While we like to think of ourselves as a passionate people we are also a disciplined people. We marry for life, so there are long courting periods that are divided into timeframes in which certain activities are permitted. This gives the two the opportunity to prove that they truly wish to be together. Anyway to answer your question, in the first three months the boy is not allowed to kiss the girl on the lips, only the hand."

"THREE MONTHS?" She exclaimed, her eyes snapping open.

"Although there have been many young men who have been known to give kisses on the cheeks during this period, myself included among them. If you wish I could try to persuade him that he doesn't need to follow the rules so precisely, but he may think that he would dishonor you by doing so."

She shook her head, "No, you know how he is about honor."

"There is another thing you could try." He said in a sly tone. "You are from the Water Tribe. Show him some of your customs."

"Maybe." She smiled.

They parted, and she went to lay down for the night. She saw the pearl dagger on the nightstand and grabbed it as she blew out the lamp. As Aang peeked into her room, he saw Katara asleep with Zuko's dagger clasped in her hand.

A/N: Sorry to take so long in updating. In the limited times I've had on the computer I've also been enjoying my fellow Zutarians' wonderful works. I've also had another storyline pop into my head that I've begun working on look for it soon. It'll be titled "Spirit Fire."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch.1

Chapter 13: Coming to Terms and Reunions

The next morning Iroh took the two off for their firebending training before any of the others had awoken. He couldn't help but notice the difference in the two boys walking with him. It seemed they had practically switched personalities. Aang was looking rather glum and a bit sour, and while Zuko wasn't as bouncy as the other he was definitely in a good mood. He seemed to be much more relaxed than normal, and, to Iroh's great shock, he had a small smile upon his face. He looked much closer to how he had three or four years prior, and Iroh didn't know if he would ever be able to thank Katara enough for that.

As they practiced they had started out with their basic forms, and would move up through everything they had covered. It seemed that attitudes weren't the only things that were switched but also their enthusiasm in their training. It was usual for Aang to excel quickly and Zuko to have to struggle, but it almost seemed reversed that day. Zuko was still pushing as hard as he ever did, but now it was as if some of the resistance was gone. Aang on the other hand just didn't really seem to be concentrating very well. Iroh had had enough. He pulled the twelve year old of to the side, having Zuko continue on his own.

He asked, "Aang, what could be weighing so heavily on your mind that you cannot even concentrate well enough to light a candle?"

Aang looked down and away, "It's nothing. I just don't feel very much up to training today."

"Could this per chance be due to events of last night?"

Aang replied nervously, "What makes you say that?"

Iroh sighed, "It does not take too keen of an observer to see your infatuation with Katara."

"It's not an infatuation! It's more than that!" He shouted back.

"You are quite young, not even thirteen yet." Iroh said consolingly. "She was one of the first girls around your age you had ever seen, wasn't she?"

He fidgeted a bit before mumbling, "Maybe."

The old man placed a hand on his shoulder, "Not to worry my young friend, in a few years I'm sure you will meet a very nice young lady that will complete you."

"NO!" Aang shouted, pushing the arm away. "I've already met the girl I'm going to be with, and that's Katara." He turned toward Zuko. "YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!"

As the young boy approached his nephew Iroh moved to stop him, but Zuko raised his hand. He said, "No uncle, let him get this out of his system."

Hearing this Aang became even angrier and shot toward Zuko. He swung a fist at the taller boy's head, but missed as Zuko leaned back. He began a rapid series of punches and kicks, sometimes using his bending. Because of his anger though, they all missed as his target was dodging and nothing else. Zuko was letting him vent all the pinned up anger that was building for who knew how long. He could the slight fluctuation of the glow of his tattoos and eyes, but the Avatar State never took hold. It was like something was stopping it. It appeared that the previous incarnations of the Avatar weren't willing to lend him their strength this time.

Aang shouted as he attacked, "Why, why did it have to be her? Why couldn't you just find someone else to get close to? Katara was supposed to be with me! I saw her first, I liked her first, but now she's with you! We were going to get married and live in the air temples!"

Zuko asked in a normal voice, blocking a kick, "Why?"

"Because that's what I want!"

"Is that what she wants?"

"It has to be! How could it not? _I'm_ the Avatar! You, you're just a stupid banished prince! I don't know why I even agreed to save you! It would have been better to let you hang!" Aang shouted. He caught the older boy in the stomach when Zuko's eye had caught sight of something.

After falling to the ground, some of the air knocked out of him, Zuko asked, "Why don't you ask her right now what it is she wants?"

Aang looked in the direction he indicated and saw Katara standing just inside the entrance way to the training arena. She had a shocked expression on her face and tears were running from her eyes. Aang's eyes widened and his expression grew apprehensive.

Zuko stood, walked off toward his uncle, and said in a voice loud enough for both to hear, "I'll let the two of you talk privately."

As the waterbender approached him Aang became nervous. He began, "Katara, I-I sorry. It's just that…"

"You don't have to say anything Aang. I think I understand, but I have to say this so you understand. You are my best friend, and I hope you always will be. You were able to show more to life than just what was at the South Pole. Because of you I was able to go to the North Pole and learn waterbending from a real master. You have become one of the most important people in my life, but you are like the little brother I never had. As for Zuko, well, he makes me feel like no other boy has. I'm sorry if you feel hurt by this, but I need you to know how I feel." She explained softly.

"I, I think I do, or at least I'm beginning to." Aang said looking down.

Katara smiled, "I'm glad, because the time I spend with Zuko now really makes me happy, ever since he's stopped being an angry stick in the mud only out to capture you." They both giggled at that. "Besides, I have no doubt in my mind that you will someday find a girl who will want nothing more than to be with you, and that the two of you will be very happy together."

Aang gave her a hug as he said, "Thanks, Katara."

As the two talked Zuko had gone over to fountain with his uncle for a drink. From beside him, Iroh made the comment, "I am very proud of you, nephew. You did not succumb to your anger, and let Aang try to work off some of his."

Zuko shrugged, "I think, I'm just starting to finally grow up." He glanced over at the two and then looked as if he'd been insulted. When they hugged he began back over to them, a slight scowl. He shouted, "Who are you calling a stick in the mud?"

Iroh shook his head with a smile, and sighed, "Although, no matter how grown up someone gets, somethings always stay the same."

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur for the six. Aang was coming close to completing his training of all four elements. Zuko and Katara often spent the evenings of most days away from the others, trying to be alone. She had indeed taken to showing the young man a few courting customs of her tribe. One particular custom was the rubbing of noses, which she had so far unsuccessfully used to try to properly kiss him. She was beginning to get annoyed by his quick reflexes.

Both King Loki and Bumi spent their time coordinating with the military leaders to prepare an invasion force in time for the eclipse. They were pulling out troops from all non vital areas of the kingdom. Then came a day in which the king had summoned the six. There was great news for two members of the group.

Loki said, "There is a rather sizable amount of boats that requested permission to dock this morning before dawn. I've granted it to them, and I believe there may be some people familiar to some of you among them."

"Why, where do they come from?" Sokka asked.

"The Water Tribes, both of them." The King responded with a smile. "I believe one of the captains' names was… Hakoda?"

Sokka's, Aang's, and Katara's eyes flew wide open at the name.

"D-dad is here?" Katara stuttered, tears forming in her eyes and a smile on her face.

As she said that Sokka was already on his way out to doors at full speed. Nothing was going to slow him down from seeing his dad again, nothing. The others kindly said their goodbyes to King Loki and followed after their friend. It took a bit of running but they at last caught up with Sokka at the train terminal. He was pacing, impatiently waiting for the train to arrive in order to take him to the port in the northeast. When it did arrive the others had to keep him from verbally and physically assaulting the passenger disembarking so he could get on. Soon enough the group was on its way down the track.

Katara noticed that from his seat beside her that Zuko seemed rather nervous and preoccupied. She asked in a private tone, "Zuko, what ever is the matter? You look more nervous than I've ever seen you before."

Leaning his head down to whisper back, he replied, "It's just that I'm about to meet your father for the first time. I've heard the stories your brother has told, and it doesn't exactly fill me with confidence about how he will respond to us being… together. He sounds like a rather fearsome man when he's angry."

Katara smiled, "I admit that he can be quite fierce when angry, but he's a good, fair man. He'll accept it and be happy for us. Though, I make no promise about him not threatening you to be good to me. I'm sure you'll like each other. Just let me explain things to him first, okay?"

When they arrived they quickly departed their train car and went over to the large windows that overlooked the harbor. Along with the large number Earth Kingdom ships were the slightly smaller but sleeker Water Tribe boats most already moored at the wharf. The boats consisted of both the Northern Tribe's doubles keeled vessels and the Southern Tribe's single keeled ones. The blue was a rather nice contrast to the tans and greens so often used by the Earth Kingdom. They started down the steps leading to the road, Sokka and Katara a good distance in front of the others.

As they approached their countrymen there were shouts of recognition and greeting. They waved and called back to the people in the crowd. The other's that had been trailing behind were less recklessly making their way through the crowd no longer trying to keep pace with the two siblings. Soon there was a series of loud shouts to which Toph actually flinched at.

They came to find the two alternately in the arms of a tall man with a short beard, two tied locks of hair on his right, and a warrior's wolf tail on top. The three of them were smiling with great joy after spending so much time apart. They were talking and laughing animatedly, and Zuko felt a mix of emotions at the sight. He was happy for their little family being reunited, he seen the sadness in their eyes when they spoke of not seeing their father, but he also felt envy for what they shared. For years he had hoped to someday be welcomed home by his father with open arms, but that was not and never would be the case with Ozai.

Katara was elated at seeing her father and couldn't stop the tears of joy running down her cheeks as she hugged him. They soon took notice of the others watching them, and she knew that she have to explain a few things before introductions.

"Dad, we'd like you to meet our friends that we've been traveling with for some time now." She said.

Hakoda smiled, "Yes, Bato told me about your helping the Avatar. Aang, I think he said his name was? Though there looks to have been quite a few additions since your run in with him."

"There's something I need to tell you about before we get into introducing everybody." She said pulling him over to the side. "Um, you see, I've been spending a lot of time these last few weeks with one of the boys you're about to meet."

He nodded, "Ah, I think I understand. Wait, he hasn't touched you or gotten you into trouble has he?"

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed. With a groan she continued, "You're just like Sokka. The truth is that we haven't even kissed yet."

"Oh, does he not think you're worth kissing?" Her dad asked, a little insulted.

"No, it's his people's custom. To kiss a girl other on the hand before three months together would dishonor her." She replied with an annoyed expression.

She looked at him as Hakoda laughed, "Really? You know, as your father I might actually like that idea. I don't want some boy coming around kissing my daughter. Maybe I'll mention this to the other fathers. We might actually make it rule for our people too."

"You will NOT!" Katara shouted, flinging her fists out, disturbing the water under the boat behind them. Unfortunately, the man on the gangplank was thrown off as it wobbled. "I don't want you to become like the Northern Tribe was and have a bunch of stupid sexist rules."

Holding up his hands to calm his daughter's anger, Hakoda said, "Easy, easy, I was only joking. I'm just being protective of you. It's not the old guy is it?"

"No!" She smiled, leading over to the others. "Dad, this is Aang, the Avatar."

"Nice to meet you." Aang greeted with a smile.

"So you're the one that dragged my children from their home." He said and then laughed. "I want to thank you for showing them what there is in this world outside the South Pole."

Aang scratched the back of his head and said, "Heh, heh no problem."

Sokka said, "This is Toph, she's been teaching Aang earthbending."

"I don't think I've ever met such a young earthbending master before."

"Well now you have." Toph smirked

Hakoda chuckled, "With a wit like that, I bet you've been keeping this bunch on their toes."

Katara proceeded on, "These are Iroh and Zuko. They joined us almost two months ago, and have been teaching Aang firebending."

He looked at Iroh first. Then commented, "So you're the Dragon of the West. I've always pictured someone a little more intimidating from the stories I've heard about you."

"That was some time ago." Iroh smiled, "Now, I am an ordinary man who is doing what he can to help end this war."

Hakoda smiled at the older man, but as he turned toward Zuko the smile faded to be replaced by a scrutinous visage. He said, "I've heard a number of rumors about you too, _Prince_ Zuko. Like about how you got that scar."

Katara explained, "Dad, Zuko is the boy I was telling you about."

Zuko fought down his nervousness and anger at the man's scrutiny, and bowed low with one fist against his flat palm. He said, "It is an honor to meet you, sir. Your children have told us much about you."

"Okay, no need to be so formal with me. I remember speaking with their mother's father after I began courting her. You can relax, but just remember to never hurt her. Otherwise you'll have half the South Pole after you." Hakoda said cheerfully. He turned back to his children. "I must say that you two seem to chose your friends very well. I'm proud of you."

The rest of the day was spent making agreements that the Water Tribe forces would fight along side the Earth Kingdom forces during the invasion. After that the group had been invited back to Hakoda's boat where they talked, laughed, ate and played music into the wee hours of the night. Hakoda watched as his daughter danced and spoke with the banished prince, and smiled.

He thought, _'My Beloved, it appears that our daughter has grown into a wonderful young woman, and has found a man that adores her and she him.'_ He looked over at Sokka and Suki, who'd been invited after the meetings. _'And it seems our boy has done alright for himself too.'_

A/N: Well it appears that 'Spirit Flame' was a flop, not even one review so far. It was probably my fault. I was using Ryu as a vent for some of the anger at the Kataangs at the Avatar Spirit Forums. Thanks any way to whoever read it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch.1

Chapter 14: Wine and Allies

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy.

In the weeks that followed a fleet the likes of which had never been seen was prepped for departure. The ships of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes were loaded with as much as they could carry. Troops were assigned to ships and drills were being run. The strategies were receiving their final touches and there was a common sense of anxiety throughout the fleet. They would soon be heading off for the final confrontation of the century long war.

Hakoda had offered to let the group travel aboard his ship, but due to Appa's size that had been ruled out fairly quickly. Instead they would travel on the Earth Kingdom's flagship with the two earth kings. Iroh had been giving everyone his sly grins every time someone asked about the Fire Nation's naval blockade. The most he had ever said was that he would handle that aspect of their journey. So it came, the fleet pulled out of the harbor upon the evening tide, and set course west toward the Fire Nation.

That evening found Iroh looking out toward the sunset lost in his thoughts. He was so caught up in them that he failed to notice the young man walk up beside him. Zuko sat on the stool next to the small table his uncle was at, setting down two cups. On his opposite side, hidden from the old man, was a special object.

"You should be with your young lady friend during such a beautiful sunset, nephew." Iroh commented.

"Not tonight, this night is yours." He handed the bottle at his side to Iroh. "Happy birthday, uncle."

Iroh accepted the bottle with a smile and then became confused as he gazed at the label. He asked, "Where were you able to find this?" What he held in his hands was a bottle of the Fire Nation's finest wine.

Zuko smirked, "At the city, there was a wine merchant that didn't know what he had. He said that a soldier had sold it to him. He was such a fool. It only cost twelve copper pieces."

Iroh chuckled, "Well, hand me those cups."

As he began to pour Zuko interrupted, "That's alright uncle. It's your gift you drink it."

His uncle looked at him and said, "Zuko, there is one main rule about this wine you need to learn, and that is that this wine should never be drunk alone."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

They clinked cups, and leaned back slowly sipping their drinks. They were soon surprised by another voice.

"So this is where you two disappeared to." Katara smiled as she walked out to them. "And what is this I hear about it being your birthday? Zuko, why didn't you tell me?" She gave him a swat on the arm.

"Ah Katara, please do join us. Come partake in this wonderful gift from my nephew." Iroh invited.

"UNCLE, she's underage!" Zuko shouted.

"He's right, I really shouldn't." She said cautiously.

"Nonsense, it'll be fine." Iroh replied, waving off his nephew's concern. "Besides the two of you can share your cup. You two won't be used to wine so a smaller amount would probably be better."

Zuko looked at the man in shock. He sputtered, "W-we c-can't do that!"

Katara turned toward him with an expression of curiosity and slight anger. She asked, "And why is that?"

His face began to burn as he quietly answered, "In our nation its part of the wedding ceremony. The bride and groom drink from the same cup of wine, and then each use a candle to light another larger ceremonial one. Then the two will kiss and they're married, no words involved. Anyway this is the same type of wine that the royal family uses at their weddings."

He took a sip as he finished the explanation, and was shocked once more as Katara took the cup as he began to lower it from his lips. He watched with wide eyes as she downed what was left in the cup. Then both men grimaced at the coughs that issued from her as the alcohol burned its way down her throat.

She looked back at the two and said, "It's not like we're going to be lighting any candles or anything. Not to mention that you still won't actually kiss me." The last part was muttered in annoyance.

"Yes well, I suppose I should have warned you sooner. One should not just gulp this fine drink, but rather sip it, savor the texture and flavor." Iroh said in his wizened old tone.

The sun had set when Iroh had decided that it was time to turn in for the night. This decision was prompted not so much by fatigue as the giggly waterbender who had sat/fallen on his nephews lap. It appeared that people of the Water Tribes were rather susceptible to Fire Nation liquor, but then people of the Fire Nation would likely be susceptible to Water Tribe liquor. At the moment the girl was playing with Zuko's good ear, and the boy looked caught between annoyance and enjoyment. Of course Iroh suggested that it would only be proper if Zuko were to escort the tipsy Katara back to her quarters. The thought of what any of the soldiers or sailors could do to her in her present condition brought a flash of her anger to him.

As Iroh walked away with his new bottle in his arm, Zuko attempted to stand, failing miserably as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave a sigh, and put his arms under her, lifting her bridal style as he stood. He proceeded toward the corridors, and she continued to play with his hair. The two received many of strange looks from all the people that they passed. Katara even tended to wave to those they passed, and blurt out embarrassing things to them. He cast his gaze upward as she spouted to one about how they were going to go make out without kissing. The only thing that could make it worse…

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my sister?!"

…was Sokka showing up. The young warrior came storming at them, looking ready to beat Zuko into the ground.

"Sokka, we got married!" Katara exclaimed happily.

"No we/you didn't!" Both boys shouted, one in shock, the other in fury.

"But you said that when two people drank from the same cup they were married." She said, looking at him confused.

Zuko gaped, "That's only part of what I said."

Sokka shouted, "Just tell me what happened!"

Zuko quickly summarized the evening's events as Katara kept putting her own two cents in. After about ten minutes of explanations, and another five of lecturing from Sokka about drinking and what he'd do to the firebender if he tried anything, they were free to go. Not soon enough for his tastes the two had finally reached Katara's cabin. He glanced down to notice that she was asleep so he carefully opened the door with the arm supporting her legs. Once inside and lighting a candle he laid her down upon her bed, and took a moment to just look at her. She was beautiful, even with her hair partly out of its braid.

He began to straighten only to be stopped by a pair of arms around his neck. He tried to remove her arms, but got pulled down as she rolled. He lifted his head to see her snuggle up against him. There were by far worse places he could be, but he couldn't stay there. It would be a dishonor to her if someone were to find them like this, and he would not do that to her. He carefully moved from the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Before leaving he extinguished the candle and whispered, "Goodnight, Katara."

Within the next two weeks the fleet had arrived at the edge of Fire Nation controlled waters. The group had come to the bridge of the flagship, which under request by Iroh had taken position at the front of the fleet. The lookout sighted the blockade on the horizon, and began to sound the alarm.

"Your majesties, I must ask that you please relay the message to all ships to hold their fire." Iroh said. "We should also raise this."

With a nod from King Loki a yeoman took a cloth bundle from Iroh, and headed out. Now it was a waiting game. They all proceeded out onto the observation deck and the king gazed out through a telescope. Even without one though it was soon obvious that the Fire Nation warships had changed their flags. They now flew an identical flag as Iroh had had raised. Everyone looked up at the ship's flagpole to see a dark brown flag with a white lotus design on it, just like the Pai Sho piece.

Zuko turned and asked, "That's what you meant isn't it? You've got allies in the Fire Navy?"

The old general smiled, "Quite right, Zuko." He turned to Loki and Bumi. "If you gentlemen would order the helmsman to bring us along side the chip coming to meet us, I believe there are some people who would like to meet with us."

It wasn't long before a small entourage from the warship came onboard the main deck of the flagship. The admiral with two senior officers bowed to the kings, Aang, and the two fugitives.

"It is a pleasure to see you again general." The admiral said.

Iroh replied, "It has been too long, Admiral Sung. I take it all arrangements have been made?"

Sung nodded, "Of course, sir. Upon your order the battle group will take up formation with the fleet."

Loki asked, "I'm not quite sure I understand. What's going on?"

Bumi snorted, "What's so hard to figure out? It's perfectly reasonable that there would be some in their nation that didn't agree with the Fire Lord. I just can't wait till this is all over. I've been dying to try those fire flakes I kept hearing about."

They began to discuss plans and it was soon agreed that the Fire Nation ships would join the fleet. They would take up positions around the fleet to hide the other ships from immediate identification from a distance. The message was sent out that those ships were allies, and for no one to show hostility to them. Sung assured that a similar message was already in effect for his ships.

As the three were heading back to their ship Sung turned to Iroh and Zuko. He said, "Your highnesses, if you wish, it would be honor to have you aboard my ship. We have two sets of quarters ready if you agree." He glanced at the clothes. "We also have some proper attire for you."

Zuko couldn't help the feeling of excitement that came upon him. He had the chance to be welcomed on board one of his people's ships. He would be surrounded by people of his own nation again, but that came at a price. The excitement began to die as he glanced back at the others, especially Katara. He wasn't sure she would be willing to leave the others and live aboard a Fire Nation ship, and he wasn't sure he would want to leave her.

He said, "You said two sets of quarters?"

Sung nodded, "That's right, your highness, that's all that I was able to keep un occupied."

Iroh had noticed the glance toward the young lady. He asked, "As we would have to stay in contact with this ship on a regular basis would it be possible to set up a contact line between the two ships. We do still need to finish the Avatar's training."

"Yes, I believe that could be arranged. It would also allow for them to visit you while still underway."

Iroh smiled, "In that case, I believe we will accept."

They informed the others of their arrangement, and went to collect their belongings. Sokka was relieved. In his mind, he no longer had to worry about keeping an eye on the firebender as much. Toph and Aang took it without too much worry. Katara followed Zuko to his cabin.

"So you're leaving us?" She asked from the doorway.

He turned to her and said, "Of course not, the other ship will be right up alongside this ship. The contact lines will allow us to cross over at anytime. It's just that this will be the first time since we became fugitives that we could be around our own people without fear of being turned over to Azula."

Her expression turned soft as she ran a hand over the scarred side of his face. She smiled, "Go on, but remember that I am going to come over to see you whenever I can."

Zuko returned smile, "Can't wait."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Refer to ch.1

Chapter 15: The Final Battle

The following weeks en route weren't as eventful as one would have thought. They had spied other Fire Nation warships upon the horizon, but with Sung's forces tightly surrounding the fleet hid it from detection. There had been a few fights that had broken out amongst the crews of a few of the ships, but they'd been resolved with serious problems.

Admiral Sung's ship had stayed along side the flagship. They decided that it would be easier if they just Appa carry them over to the other ship. Sokka wasn't to sure about letting any of them go over to the other ship, but they waved off his concerns. They were generally met by Zuko and Iroh as they landed on the large deck. The two had taken to wearing their nation's clothing. Katara had to admit she rather liked how Zuko looked in the gold trimmed red and black silk training clothes.

There had been a few nights where Katara had stayed while the others went back to the flagship. She and Zuko would spend the evening with each other, and much to Sokka's consternation she spent the night in Zuko's quarters. Fortunately for Sokka's mental health, on those nights the young firebender had roomed with his uncle. Of course, every time her brother came over the next day he scowled accusingly at the slightly older boy, which gained a retaliatory glare.

It finally came, the beginning of the end. The fleet came within sight of the Huo Long Cheng's harbor in the middle of the night. They'd come within firing range in just a few hours. The imminent problem was the shoreline defenses. Five small boats with troops equipped for stealth missions were sent out ahead, waterbenders silently moving the boats ahead of the armada. Shortly before they were in range green flames were ignited at each of the five watchtowers. The battle had begun, and in a matter of hours the eclipse would happen.

Just before sunrise the order was given, and the first volley of flaming boulders were sent out, crashing into the docked vessels and shoreline defenses. The barrage continued for an hour, the sun rising to their backs. Finally, it was deemed safe enough to land ground troops. Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe vessels came as close to the shore as they could, and warriors and benders began spilling out of them, rocks, water, and arrows flying ahead of them.

Katara had managed to make it over to the lead Fire Nation ship to see Zuko. She remembered their words about the eclipse, which would occur in just a few hours. As she passed the soldiers she noticed a general foreboding feeling among them, particularly the benders. She asked a few if they had seen the two, and following an officer's directions proceeded to the bridge. When she arrived the room was a flurry of commotion.

"Signal all Fire Nation ships to pull back to allow the other ship forward, but to keep up their barrage until the eclipse!" Sung ordered. "We must provide as much support as we can!"

Iroh said, "Admiral it would probably be best if all nonessential crewmen went to their quarters until the end of the eclipse. They will need all the rest they can get."

"Agreed." Sung nodded. Then he turned to a yeoman, "Relay the order."

Iroh turned and saw her, and smiled, "Ahh, Katara! I thought you would have been aiding the others. I assume you've come to see Zuko. He out on the observation deck."

She looked out the forward window to see that he was indeed out there at the telescope, relaying targets to the catapult crews. He once more wore a similar armor to the one he used to, and his growing hair was pulled back into a stub of a topknot.

"It might take some doing to get him to leave. He seems quite determined, but if anyone can, it would be you." Iroh said.

She smiled back and went out to the young man. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Zuko, it's time to go in. The eclipse will happen in a little while."

He replied, "We have to provide support. I'll stay out here until the last moment."

Her expression grew annoyed, "I don't think so. We're going down to your quarters NOW!"

With that said she water whipped him over the stubborn boy's head hard enough to daze him, and grabbed his arm. She led him back through the bridge, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving. When she reached Iroh he simply went ahead to open the door for her, smiling all the way. They quickly reached Zuko's cabin and before Iroh could excuse himself, Katara invited him in. She'd need the help the restrain Zuko from heading back out.

As soon as he regained his bearings, Zuko had tried to leave, but was stopped. He went over and sat moodily on the edge of his bed, while the others sat at the table. Unsurprisingly, a crewmember from the galley arrived delivering a pot of tea. Neither teenager knew how the old man did it, but they knew better than to say anything. It was then that she began to notice that the both of them were paler than usual, and they seemed to be trying to soak up the heat of tea, as if they were cold.

Sung's voice filtered throughout the ship, sounding a little strained, "All hands, the eclipse has begun. It is recommended that you return to your quarters and try to rest. It will be over soon enough"

Katara gazed over to Zuko, whose hands were beginning shake slightly. She remembered the time that Zhao had killed the moon spirit, and how she felt like a part of her had been torn away. That had been practically instantaneous, but this would take minutes to reach its pinnacle. She walked over and sat beside him, taking his hands in hers. Normally his hands were rather warm, but now she felt his skin was cool. She could only imagine how all these people felt. She sat there quietly with the two keeping her arms securely, and comfortingly around Zuko.

Outside the battle raged and the invading forces quickly began to gain ground as the enemy troops started to falter. A number of the Northern Water Tribesmen felt a surge of fulfilled vengeance as their enemy felt what they had months before. Things, though, were not so easily dealt with as a number of tanks began to roll down the streets, using their conventional weapons and in some cases just plowing people down. Unlike what most had thought, the enemy had only been weakened not crippled.

Eventually, the eclipse ended and slowly the firebenders began to regain their bending. This is when the allied ships moved in and began deploying troops into the city. The battle waged for days, the invading forces inching their way toward the palace. The group had taken part in a number of the skirmishes, but they'd reached the point where neither side was giving any ground. The comet would arrive any day, and even with allied firebenders all would be lost. There was only one path left open to them.

"So it's agreed?" Iroh asked in a grave tone.

"Of course. This has to end as soon as possible." Aang nodded. "The comet is almost here."

Sokka looked over from where he and Zuko were prepping Appa's saddle. He asked, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go Team Avatar!"

Toph smacked him and said, "I thought we'd told you not to do that again!"

They'd soon climbed aboard the large bison and took off from the deck of the ship. They were heading straight for the Fire Palace. They surveyed the ongoing fights going on below, dodging the random shots sent up at them. In a matter of minutes, they were above the palace. There were spots where shots from the ships had had hit, but there was no serious damage inflicted upon the grand structure.

As soon as they landed in the front courtyard a voice called out. It said, "So you fools have the audacity to come _here_, the palace,without your army?"

They looked to see Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee walking toward them from the building.

She continued, "Though, I suppose that I should welcome two of you back, but I'm not in the habit of greeting traitors."

At this the three attacked. Ty Lee sprung forward, launching her self at Toph and Iroh. Mai raised her arms shooting out knives at the two Water Tribe siblings, who jumped to either side of her. Azula went straight at the last two members of the group, and flipped over the combined fire blast they sent at her. Ty Lee continued her assault, jumping and curving around the two's attacks and lashing out with her own. She was getting rather frustrated because the young earthbender shot up rock walls around her self every time she got close, and Iroh managed to catch her strikes or block them. Mai was having an even harder time as Katara used her bending to form shields in front of each of them, and the warrior even managed the block the few darts that got past.

The two boys were moving well to dodge the attacks from the sadistic princess, but each received a fair amount of blows. That wasn't to say that the two hadn't landed a few of their own. She taunted them, laughed at them, but was not gaining much ground. The two had adopted a strategy of Aang trying to confine and direct her, and Zuko would move in with a fierce attack. Unfortunately, she had seen their plan early on, and as her brother moved in she dodged so they would strike each other. As they moved to avoid one another, they came to a stance next to each other.

Zuko asked, "Can you take her alone?"

Aang blinked, a little confused, "I guess so. Why?"

The older boy gave a small smirk, "Just do it."

He then dashed forward, straight toward Azula, using both hands to conjure a large fireball. As she jumped up over the blast he just continued on. A number of them saw him run away from the battle in the courtyard. Even Azula was confused. She knew that he wouldn't run from a battle like this unless dragged away. Then she saw it. He was heading straight for the large door of the palace. As she began after him she was kicked squarely in the back by her younger opponent.

"I don't think that we're finished here yet." He smiled.

Katara saw him go, and a small voice her the back of her mind screamed what he planned. He wouldn't…he would. She turned to Sokka, "I have to go!" With that she took off in the young firebender had.

Even after three years he still remembered every twist and turn of the halls of his childhood home. He found a piece of his heart wishing that he could just walk these halls, savoring the feel, the sounds, the smells, and the memories of these grand halls. Within minutes he found himself in sight of his destination, the only place he could imagine his target to be waiting. He was stopped just short of the doors by the cries of a waterbender.

She came up to panting, "Zuko, you have to stop! We'll all do this together!"

He turned to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He quietly said, "No, _I_ have to do this. It's too complicated to explain now, but I will later. I swear to you." His gaze softened and he leaned in till he was mere inches from her. "Bit first, I have to say this. I love you, Katara." Before she even had a chance to respond he closed the gap, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

It was their first true kiss and each of them wished for it to continue on forever. Katara had never imagined this in any of her wildest dreams. She figured that his kiss would be warm, but this sent a sweeping flame throughout her entire body. It was a warming sensation moving from her lips all the way to the tips of her toes. She had expected their first kiss to be shy and chaste, but this was a all out snogging. Then again, the people of the Fire Nation were known as a passionate people, partial to act on emotion.

He finally pulled away and gave a grateful yet remorseful smile. He then turned and walked tall and proudly through the door to the throne room. She watched as he turned momentarily back to her as the door began to close, and as they shut he gave her that same small smile. She ran forward, in hopes of making to him, but she was met by the resounding clang of the grand doors shutting, the flame shaped lock sliding into place.

Inside the vast room Zuko walked forward toward the throne on which his father, Fire Lord Ozai waited. His expression was stern and determined, and without mercy for the man he once admired so.

"So," the deep, villainous voice flowed from the shadowy figure among the flames, "It is the failure that has come before me. I am disappointed with Azula. Not only could she not capture the Avatar, but she couldn't even capture or kill a worthless piece of filth like you. That is not up to her usual outstanding achievements."

"You killed grandfather." Zuko growled, standing before the man. "You gave mother the wounds that she died from! Because of you her remains couldn't even be buried here in her own homeland! You've ordered countless strategies that have caused harm to countless people throughout the world! You once said that I was without honor, but it's you who's without it!"

"Are you done?" Ozai asked, scowling. "I will dispense with you shortly, and see if Azula has stopped you're little friends."

Ozai drew a long straight bladed sword from a scabbard laying before him, and jumped down to the main floor, landing eight feet in front of Zuko. He raised the sword up to point right at his son's chest as he moved into a fighting stance. Zuko unsheathed his dual broadswords and fell into his own stance.

"For the throne." Zuko said, issuing his challenge.

Ozai smirked, "And to the death."

They both charged toward one another, flames sprouting along their blades.

Toph imprisoned the pink clad acrobat in rock, leaving only her head free. Although, she was rather tempted to encase the girls mouth in order to shut her up. Ty Lee was doing nothing but chattering away. Sokka had finally managed to pin Mai well enough to knock her out. He had left her against the wall, securing her better to it with some of her own projectiles. He, himself, was covering in cut and scratches, cursing the gloomy girls retched razor-like nails.

Somehow, Azula had managed to trigger Aang into the Avatar State. After the two's disappearance she had begun to taunt him about losing his precious girlfriend to the twit she called a brother. Now she was on the business end of an enraged Avatar, and all the power of his previous incarnations. He sent a fiery tornado at her, that was barely dodged. Aang flung boulders and upturned the ground around her. He used the water from a water skin of his own to fling multiple ice daggers at her feet, and after she dodged those, melted and refroze them about her feet. He then raised two bits of rock that trapped her hands, leaving almost immobile. Finally, standing before her he rose an ice spear and aimed for her heart. He was stopped by a pair of small rough hands on his wrists. He looked at Toph in front of him, with anger in his glowing eyes.

"You've beat her already, Aang." She said quietly. "You're not a killer."

His eyes softened as the glow faded, and Toph began to form a small smile. In that instant though, Azula restraints burst, and she began the pattern for a lightning blast. Aang pushed the young earthbender aside, and as the lightning moved toward him he redirected it. His second arm guided the energy's movement, on impulse, back toward his attacker. They watched as the girl fell, convulsing until her muscles went lax and her head lolled to the side. The sadistically cruel Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, was dead.

Aang looked at the body on the ground before him, and he couldn't stop the shaking of his hands. He had just taken a human life. He'd been able to live with killing that buzzard wasp, but this was completely different. Toph stood up, feeling his shock, and grabbed his hand.

Iroh used a handkerchief to cover her face, saying a small prayer to the spirits. He said as he stood, "There is no reason to be so upset about her death. You did what was necessary, and she was disturbed and corrupted beyond help. Now though, I think that it is time to catch up to the other two. I fear what my nephew plans to do."

The others nodded and they ran into the palace. Iroh lead them down the ornate halls, passing the guards left on the floor by the other two. In only a matter of minutes their ears were met by the sounds of grunts, clangs, and desperate cries. They turned a corner to see Katara using the water from water skin to try and cut through the doors of the throne room like she and Aang had cut through the struts in the drill. So far all she had managed were a number of shallow gouges.

Sokka took hold of her, trying to calm her struggling. He asked, "Katara, what's wrong? Please calm down. Where's Zuko?"

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. She exclaimed, "He's in there! He went to face Ozai alone! He wouldn't wait! We have get in there!"

Quickly Aang and Iroh nodded to one another and sent a massive fire blast at the dragon heads of the lock. Almost immediately the heads swung up and the flame separated, and the massive doors swung open. The five rushed forward but they skidded to stop as they came upon the two combatants.

Where their battle had begun with the flashing of blades, those had soon been added to by their flames. Fire streaked through the air and along the ground as the two weaved through the towering pillars. The others saw the swords scattered; one embedded in on e the pillars, the other two broken and discarded on the floor. The two men were now locked, hands clasped, pushing against each other. Flames and sparks swirled about them as neither gave any ground. The tension built until the energy grew too much to contain, and an explosion rang out, sending both men back. As the smoke cleared they were already heading back at each other.

As Katara began to form a water whip Iroh gripped her wrist while putting his arm up to stop the others. Without taking his eyes from the fight he said, "You must not interfere. This fight is beyond the war. It is for the throne of the Fire Nation, and is a confrontation between a unloving father and his discarded son. They will fight with all the strength they have until at least one of them is dead. This fight is their own world, one we cannot enter."

They could see that the two were beginning to tire as their movements became sluggish. They had stopped using their bending, and resulted in using brutal strikes. Ozai blocked a punch to his face, and he sent a roundhouse into the side of Zuko's face. In retaliation the young man kicked out, sweeping his father's legs out, landing him flat on his back. Zuko then jumped on him, driving his knee into Ozai's gut, but was thrown back as the prone man let out a blast of fire breath.

As the two rose to their feet it was obvious that their tempers were flaring as was their bending. The others gazed as steam began to rise off of their bodies, their internal fires reaching epic proportions. Iroh to had steam slowly rising off of him, but he had far more control over himself tan the other two. It appeared that they'd taken too long. Sozin's Comet had arrived.

With a new burst of energy in both of them Zuko and Ozai returned to their duel. The fire blasts were overwhelming, dwarfing what they had let fly before. They were using every technique that they could imagine, the light of the flames gleaming off of the large gold dragon on the wall behind the throne. The two moved quickly and powerfully, both giving as much as they were taking. Neither would stop until this was finished, until the other was dead.

The power of two countering attacks forced them back, both keeping their feet. They wouldn't last too much longer. The strain on their bodies was too much. Zuko moved into a stance for one final attack. A long fiery form, a dragon, quickly wound about him with the head right along his hand. Seeing this Ozai instantly fell into a stance of his own, generating a large ball of flame before him. The fireball was large enough to enclose a man when Ozai unleashed the blast, and immediately the dragon went flying forward to meet it head on. The second the two powerful forces met a fiery surge the likes of which not even a fully realized Avatar could generate spread through the room.

Aang and Iroh immediately began to use their bending to ensure that force went around the group. They continued to watch the two struggled to try and push their flame enough to overcome the other. Their flames swirled, pushed, and crashed against each other, sparks fling out from where they hit. Finally, the struggle became too much and they both lost control, the maelstrom of flame flaring out in all directions.

Smoke began to clear, revealing small isolated flames throughout the room, and in front of the throne were to darkened figures. One seemed to be on their knees, swaying slightly, and looking up at the other. He was standing, although his shaking legs were ready to give out, and had one arm on the kneeling man's shoulder, the other back and ready to deliver a final strike. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Iroh stared as rather than striking the standing man ripped something from the head of the other, and turned toward them.

He walked unsteadily towards them, every step an agonizing force of will. He wanted so badly to collapse, but he had business with them first. He came before Iroh, looking down into the man's eyes. The other just looked at him, unsure of what to do. He fell to his knees and held up the flame headpiece, bowing his head.

"All hail Fire Lord Iroh!" Zuko croaked. As soon as his uncle took the item from his trembling hands, he fell to the ground. The others rushed forward, Katara down on the ground beside him. As she uncorked her water skin his hand upon her's stopped her. He continued, "There's no need. It's better this way. With my death comes the end of our bloodline, which will lead the way for this nation's atonement. Then the rest of the world will follow until the world finds redemption."

His words were met by a resounding slap to his face. Katara straddled him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and growled, "Do you think you can get off so easy? Well, I don't think so. I am going to make sure you live, and then make you wish you hadn't! You can't just kiss me like that, and go get yourself killed! It's supposed to end like Aunt Wu told me!"

As she shouted more to herself than him she had begun to heal the cuts, scrapes, and burns over most of his body. Though, when she had done what she could, his eyes were drooping shut and his labored breathing slowing. Unable to think of anything else, she pulled the Spirit Oasis water out and poured it into his mouth, and with her hands on his chest covered his mouth with hers. Like this she used her bending to try and heal his internal injuries. As she pulled her head away, it took a moment, but he began coughing up the water, now dirty with the soot and blood from inside. From there he fell into a dream filled sleep.

Iroh kneeled, placing a hand on her shoulder. He said, "Let him sleep for now. You'll have plenty of time to yell at him, and a man needs his rest." He stood and said, "Aang, I believe it is time we go and declare this war ended."

A/N: It's not quite over yet people, don't worry. I intend to do an epilogue to wrap it all up. As for the fight between Zuko and Ozai, I kept picturing a cross between the Cloud and Sephiroth fight from Advent Children and the fight from the last episode of Scyred.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch.1

Epilogue

Servants were rushing about having learned of the death of their lord. A number had fallen to the ground bowing when Iroh had emerged wearing the headpiece. Others had fled, shouting the news of the duel. Iroh lead Aang toward the outer wall. Toph stayed to hold back Sokka, who was trying to get at the sleeping prince.

The two powerful benders walked to a balcony at the top of the palace's outer wall. Below it appeared that a number of the allied forces had made their way to the palace, but from their vantage point small skirmishes could be seen in the streets.

"Aang if you could get the city's attention please?" Iroh asked, indicating a large horn that would be heard by most of the area. The boy nodded and with a great intake of breath blew out a resounding, ear shattering tone. After righting himself Iroh saw most of the fights had stopped, and people's attention was on them. He shouted, "People of the world, it brings me great honor and overwhelming pleasure to announce that the war is over! Sadly, Fire Lord Ozai, my brother has been killed in an agni kai for leadership of this nation by Prince Zuko, who has relinquished the throne to me! Avatar Aang has defeated Princess Azula! We of the Fire Nation wish to pursue a peaceful end to the war, and ask for a meeting of the leadership of the nations for an armistice!"

When Iroh motioned for him to say something to the crowd Aang hesitated, nervous about talking to such a large group. He started, "Uh hi… Yeah we can finally have what we've spent all this time working for, peace. The leaders our welcome to a meeting at, oh where's a good neutral spot, the Western Air Temple. The meeting will be held at the Western Air Temple in two weeks!"

Iroh came back forward, "As of this moment I, Fire Lord Iroh, issue the following orders to ALL Fire Nation forces: they are to withdraw to their bases, there is an immediate ceasefire, and they are to hold positions until further notice!"

The two weeks passed quickly. Over that time Iroh and Zuko had been working to resolve immediate problems within their nation, and the others, with a contingent of servants, went to prepare the temple. They buried the dead, performing a mass funeral for all the dead, no matter the nationality. Accommodations were setup, and the main courtyard had been converted into a conference area with a large round table and banners of each nation.

The delegations soon arrived. Kings Loki and Bumi would represent the Earth Kingdom, Chief Arnook, Hakoda, and Pakku were there for the Water Tribes, and Zuko and Iroh arrived in the name of the Fire Nation. The talks were rather simple although at times heated. An example was when the matter of the occupied territories came up.

Loki firmly said, "Those towns are rightfully ours."

Zuko heatedly replied, "They have been a part of the Fire Nation since the first ten years of the war. They consider themselves Fire Nation! There have even been firebenders born in those towns, not mention that some of them were actually built by our people."

"They are on Earth Kingdom soil!"

"If you ask anyone from there they'll claim to be Fire Nation!"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Aang shouted. "If you keep going like that the war will start up again, and I'm sure that none of us want that." He looked between the two until they seemed to relax.

"King Loki, I am willing to concede the port towns as far north as Kyoku and the controlled territory as far west as the Xiang Fu Mountain Range. Though there is one thing I would like in return." Iroh calmly spoke.

Considering the offer Loki asked, "What is that?"

Iroh answered, "I would like to transport the remains of Lady Ursa to the Fire Nation for an honorable burial in her homeland."

Loki's features softened while Zuko gazed down at the table, his expression one of mixed sadness and hope. He wanted his mother to be buried the way she should be, not some crowded corner of a leper's cemetery. He glanced over as the to kings quietly discussed the proposal.

Bumi was the one to speak. He smiled, "Throw in a carton of those fire flakes, and you've got yourself a deal."

That night after dinner Zuko had led Katara off on a stroll as the full moon rose into the sky. They walked, speaking softly to one another, arm in arm until they reached a small, separated meditation area. The moon illuminated the area with its silvery light, giving everything an ethereal glow. The young man gently pulled her in front of him to him, and she saw the nervousness in his eyes.

She smiled, quietly asking, "What is it?"

He replied, fidgeting a little, "There's something I'd like to do. I've done a bit of research, and I have already talked to your father about this. I'm sorry, but I'm going to do this the Fire Nation way."

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean? What _is_ it that you want to do?" Her eyebrows shot up in realization as he lowered himself onto his knees.

"I, Zuko son of Ursa and Ozai, hereby plead for the hand of you, Katara daughter of Konani and Hakoda, in marriage." He said with as much dignity as he could muster and bowed, awaiting her reply.

He had just proposed to her! Katara's mind was buzzing with elation at this though. She quickly lowered herself to the ground in front of him, and pushed his upper body up so he was looking at her. She whispered, "I don't know the long winded Fire Nation response, but this should do." She then kissed him similar to how he had kissed her at the palace.

As they pulled apart he plunged a hand into his tunic. He said, "I learned about this and spent all my free time working on it these past two weeks. It's an old Water Tribe tradition, and I wanted to show that I was willing to carry through with some of them in return for you carrying through with some of my traditions." He pulled out a small pouch from which he withdrew a dark blue ribbon. Attached to the middle of the ribbon was a gold clasp holding a round pale blue crystal with a gold-rimmed red and blue jeweled yin yang.

"Y-you made this?" she gasped

He grinned, "I had a royal jeweler walk me through it, but the design was mine."

She untied her mother's necklace, and let him get tie the new one in its place. She gazed down at the one in her hand, and asked, "What am I supposed to do with my mother's?"

Sitting beside her he suggested, "Give it to our first daughter."

She glanced over to him, "You seem awfully sure we'll have more than one child, and what makes you think any of them will be girls?"

He smirked, "With you as a mother, there's no doubt that we'll have at LEAST one daughter. As for being sure of multiple children, lets call that another tradition."

She returned his smirk, "So, there are some traditions that I'm going to like." With that she pounced on him, delivering a kiss that blew the previous out of the water.

From a balcony three men, a crazy, old king, a tea-loving lord, and a father, shared a bottle of wine, celebrating the future union of the two young people.

Within the next two years the world adjusted to the new peace; families reunited, weapons were stowed away, and the dead buried and honored. The Avatar continued with his training of water, earth and fire to truly master each of them, and in that time began to develop feelings for his earthbending teacher. Toph had welcomed the affections, but made it clear that she would never act as girly as Katara ever did. Eventually he began training airbenders that were being born around the world. It appeared the world was restoring what had been lost. Within the last few weeks Sokka had been working at carving a necklace himself, even after having to bandage all his fingers.

Katara and Zuko spent as much time as possible together. She had even been given her own chambers in the royal palace. They had travelled down to the South Pole to inform Katara's grandmother of the engagement along with Sokka and Hakoda. When they arrived the village was completely different to how it had been the last time Zuko had been there. Katara explained that Pakku and the others from the northern tribe had helped to build up the village. The igloos now had multiple domes, and the wall was solid and cleanly shaped, not the piled up snow it had been. There were also by far more structures. The two had laughed as she told of how Sokka, so impressed with the newly refurbished guard tower, had gotten his tongue stuck to it while kissing it.

When they arrived, and introduced Zuko as Katara's betrothed, Kana looked him up and down, sizing him up. Then she smiled, grabbed the young prince by his scarred ear, and dragged him off to show off her future grandson-in-law to the women who said that Katara wouldn't find a very good husband if any. It was true that there wasn't a very wide selection of boys her age even before the warriors had left, and Kana couldn't resist rubbing their noses in the fact of he granddaughter finding such a fine young man. Of course her action resulted in separate reactions by her other family members. Katara had started after her trying to convince her to let go of the boy, Sokka had just fallen down laughing, and Hakoda, trying to restrain his own laughter, had merely called out that it was Gran-Gran's way of showing that she liked him.

A little over a month after Katara's seventeenth birthday the two were wed, twice. They had gone through both a traditional Fire Nation wedding and a Water Tribe wedding. Unfortunately, ten years later the world was saddened by the death of Fire Lord Iroh. He had died peacefully in his sleep, a content smile on his face and his booklet of drawings that had been added to over the previous twelve years in his arm. Members of all the nations were present at his funeral, and it was the Avatar himself that placed the golden headpiece in Zuko's topknot. The two ruled for the next fifty-seven years. History would consider the reigns of these three to be beginning of the Fire Nation's second golden age.

A/N: Well it's finally done. I hope you enjoyed it, and I thank everyone for their reviews.


End file.
